Kiss Me
by Pannabee
Summary: Different types of kisses between Trunks and Pan. Mostly one-shots. There will be some AU one-shots thrown in there. Warning: LOTS of kissing and fluff!
1. A Kiss on the Hand

**HIIIII EVERYONE!**

 **I feel like it's been ages ;-;**

 **I've missed you all so much!**

 **So, if you read the summary, you can tell... These are all just a bunch of kissing prompts! Most of them will just be one-shots that have nothing to do with each other... Other than the fact they are about Trupan, but I do plan on letting my imaginary run a bit wild! So look out for a lot of AUs (probably) Lmao**

 **I'm writing these because...**

 **-It looked fun**

 **-I wanted to write my otp kissing many different ways (and who doesn't want that right?)**

 **-It's making my lazy butt actually write lmao**

 **\- (which I need them most ^^;)**

 **Anyways, since I am doing these just for fun and practice they won't be beta'ed so please over look any and all mistakes lmao. I get maybe like a total of 4 hours a sleep a night at most.**

 **Also... I know I have their stories I need to be working on right now and trust me, although they may be on the back burner at the moment they aren't forgotten!**

 **Enjoy these prompts of kisses! Xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. These prompts are just works of fanfiction for enjoyment.**

* * *

 ** _A Kiss on the Hand_**

"Will you get off of me?" Trunks muttered as he shook his arm to loosen Goten's grip.

Goten sighed and removed his hand, but he didn't bother stepping back. He was walking so close to Trunks it looked almost as if they had been glued together.

"Why did we come here again?" Goten whispered, his eyes wide as they searched the narrow, dim hallways of the haunted house they were walking down.

"You were the one that wanted to come here," Trunks answered dully. "You have been begging me for three weeks to come here with you because you didn't want to go by yourself."

"Ugh! Trunks!" The other man groaned, "that when you should have said, 'no Goten, your dumbass is scared of this shit!' Why didn't you talk me out of it?!" He moaned.

"I guess I should have," Trunks said, a smirk forming on his lips. "But watching you scare yourself is too entertaining."

Goten's eyes narrowed at his best friend. "I have reason to be scared, ya know! A lot of ghost hunters have been here and they say this place is crawling with spirits! Ugh!" He said grabbing his arms and rubbing them as goosebumps began to rise on them.

Trunks looked unamused. "Goten, do you honestly believe that shit? Those ghost hunters are scared of their own farts. I wouldn't take anything they say seriously," he said, rolling his blue eyes.

Goten pouted, "but what-"

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek throughout the large, abandoned mansion. Both men came to a sudden stop as hairs began to rise on the back of their necks. Goten was already shaking, his eyes wide and his teeth clenched.

"W-what was that?!" He managed between his teeth.

"That... I don't know..." Trunks answered, his eyes wide as well as he glanced at Goten.

"I thought you said it was all fake!"

"How the hell was I-"

Childlike laughter echoing down the halls cut Trunks off and he swallowed hard as Goten bit back a scream. Goten leached onto Trunks and this time, the man didn't shake him off as both of them glanced around the halls.

"L-let's just g-go..." Goten's wobbly voice said.

"Go...?" A new voice spoke.

It was lighter and softer than a man's and Goten screamed this time, his hands flying up to his cheeks.

"Won't you stay and play?!" The voice asked, becoming a bit harsher.

"I don't want to!" Goten sobbed, shaking his head.

Suddenly, there was a short yelp and Goten opened his eyes but saw Trunks nowhere in sight.

"TRUNKS?!" He shrieked, his heart pounding so fast in his chest image was afraid that it would pop out.

The lights flickered and shakily Goten turned his head towards the end of the hallway where a short, shadowy figure stood. They had a mass of black of hair covering their face and slowly, they walked towards him.

He screamed, tripping at he took a step back and landed on his bottom. "GO AWAY!"

"Won't you play too?!" The figure asked, raising their arms towards him.

Goten was screaming so loud the House was shaking and he stood up quickly before bolting out of a window and taking off.

The figure stood still in the hallway as the lights turned to normal. They let out a long breath before fixing their hair back over their head in the right direction.

"Well," Trunks drawled as he stepped out of a hidden hallways. "I wonder if he'll be asking me to go to any more haunted houses with him."

Pan grinned as he walked over to her. "Wanna bet that he's already halfway home?"

"I'm not betting on that, cause no doubt he is," Trunks smirked, picking up her hand.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to put out a missing person alert for you," Pan giggled. "I had no idea that he would be that scared. I thought for sure that he would pick up on my ki right away."

Trunks just rolled his eyes, "we both know how he gets." He lifted Pan's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "C'mon, my little ghost. The night is still young and there's plenty more people to scare."


	2. Blowing a Kiss

**So I noticed my summary said one-shits instead of one-shots and m just wow my autocorrect will correct shots into shits but it never fails to put duck instead of fuck.**

 **Annnnnyways. Enjoy~!**

* * *

 _ **Blowing a Kiss**_

Trunks let out a sigh as he looked at the woman before him. "Look at you..." he murmured. "How can you do this to me? How can you continue to just stay like that why I am suffering so horribly?"

The woman didn't budge. She didn't even turn around to face him as he glared at the back of her head.

"How can you be so cruel?" He whispered. "Don't I mean anything to you? I thought you loved-"

A pillow smacking him in the face cut off his monologuing and he huffed as it fell down to his lap. Finally, his woman turned to look at him, her tired, dark eyes looking at him.

"Trunks, stop acting as if you're in some drama, and get up and get ready for work," Pan mumbled from her spot in the bed where she was still covered up comfortably.

Trunks grumbled, "no fair. I have to get up while you get to sleep in..."

Pan just simply raised her hand to her mouth and blew him a gentle kiss. "Good luck today, honey!"

She went to turn back around but her bottom was suddenly smacked with the same pillow she had thrown at Trunks. She huffed at him but he was snickering and crawling back into the bed beside her.

"That's it! I'm calling in!" He declared, his arms wrapping around her and bringing her against his chest. "I want to sleep in with my wife."

Pan leaned back to look at him and laughed. "Won't your boss be mad?" She teased as she poked his chest.

"Hm..." Trunks knitted his lavender brows together. "Let me ask him right quick... Will I be mad?" His eyes roamed up, as if he were thinking before they locked on her dark ones and he smirked. "Nope! He won't be mad at all. He says I deserve a day off," he told Pan with a wink.

"Is that so?" She raised an amused eyebrow. "He seems like a real sweet guy. Perhaps I should thank him sometime for not overworking you," she grinned, as she reached up to cup his cheeks.

"You should," Trunks nodded.

"Any suggestions on what I should do to thank him?" She asked, a mischievous glint to her eyes. "Maybe I should go surprise him at his office?" She suggested. "I'm sure I can think of many things to do to thank him there."

"Why you..." Trunks' voice was a bit husky and he grabbed her sides and tickled her as she squirmed and laughed.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, leaning over as she tried to catch her breath from all the laughing she had just done. "Now stop squirming, cause my boss wants his thanks now," he smirked.

"Oh, Mr Briefs," she blew him a kiss much like she had done earlier. "Thank you so much for taking such great care of my lazy husband, really-"

"Yah!" Trunks said, his eyes glaring but a smirk was on his face.

Pan just laughed and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck where she brought him closer to her. She would make sure to thank him properly.

* * *

 **I know these first two have been rather short and most of them will probably be about like this but they are several I have planned that are long. So I hope you conintue to stick around and enjoy!**


	3. Kiss on the Cheek

**niyah606: *cackles and stirs the Trupan pot* You know that gif from Snow White when the Queen has turned into the old witch and she's laughing and going down the trap door? I'm the old witch and the trap door is Trupan hell. Hi, I'm Kait and I'll be your guide here.**

 **Astral Dragon Spirit: Awwwh thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy them!**

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 **1\. I didn't mention this earlier buuuut I probably should have... Pan is going to be Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter in all these prompts!**

 **2\. The AU in this prompt is actually an AU I have in the works! I plan on finishing up my current stories first though, but keep an eye out for it later on!**

* * *

 ** _Kiss on the Cheek_**

 **Vegeta Sei AU**

Trunks was pacing. He was the Prince of an elite race, and in all of his 21 years, he had never had to worry about not getting his way. That is, until now.

He sighed and leaned against the window sill in his study. It was a beautiful day, and in the greenhouse that was in perfect view from his study, Pan and Bulla sat on a bench while Pan's panther slept peacefully by their feet. The girls were giggling about something and Trunks wished he knew what.

Trunks' eyes focused on Pan, just like they had always done. Sometimes, she was all he could see, and honestly, it had been like that since the first day they met all those years ago.

It was on Trunks' thirteenth birthday. He had wanted a tournament for his birthday, and that's what he got. Of course, it was a junior division tournament, the age limits being between 11-17, much to his dismay. He had wanted an adult tournament, and although his father would have let him, his mother refused.

Trunks had already known Goten for several months by then. Gohan, who was Goten's older brother and the first ever Human-Saiyan hybrid like them, was their mentor. During the several months of preparing for the tournament together, Trunks and Goten soon became best friends. Trunks knew that Gohan and Goten had a little sister, but she was at earth with her mother and so he hadn't had a chance to see her yet.

It was in the middle of the tournament's lunch hour break when he saw her for the first time. She was small, but fearless as she stood up to a teenager that had to be every bit of seventeen. It was obvious though that she wasn't as strong as the teen, and yet she held her ground, her hands on her hips and her face set in determination. Trunks didn't know who she was at that time, and yet his feet moved on their own when he saw the teen begin to raise his hand. He had kicked the teen right in the face, sending him tumbling back.

Trunks couldn't say anything to her as he faced her for the first time and saw her face properly. It was the first time in his life that he had ever seen a girl and thought she was pretty... His heart began to race wildly in his chest and he couldn't even form words properly. And she was just staring at him with those doe eyes of hers, which made his heart race even more...

Then Goten ran up, and surprised him by saying that Pan was his little sister, but not only was she his little sister... She was also his twin.

Trunks had a rather hard time concentrating after that, because for the rest of the day he knew Pan would be watching him... But still, as he thought of her watching him it just made him even more determined to win- and he did.

After the tournament, Trunks regularly visited Goten. Of course, it was always for training but Trunks would never tell Goten the reason why he always wanted to train at his house was because Pan would often be the one to bring them their snacks and drinks.

Most of the time, Pan always acted so shy towards him, and Trunks worried that maybe she was intimidated because he was the Prince. But there were other times, where it seemed as if her shyness melted away from her and she would smile at him so warmly that he forgot how to breathe. She would talk to him as if they were the best of friends, and those were the days that Trunks couldn't keep the goofy smiles off of his face.

When Trunks turned 16, Vegeta decided that it was time to officially start training him for his royal duties. He would be going to several different planets of the next few years to learn of their customs and to get their alliances. Goten had went with him, since Trunks had already decided that one day, his best friend would be his top general.

They were gone for five years, and although they occasionally return to Vegeta-Sei to see their family, Trunks was never able to see Pan. He thought of her often and wondered what she was doing. Once they returned for good, Trunks became swamped with new princely duties hat he hadn't the time to do much of anything else.

Then, it was finally time... He turned 21 and it was time for him to choose his own royal squadron that would replace his father's. Trunks knew no other better way of choosing who would be on his squadron than having a tournament held. All the currant captains in the military could enter, and the top four contestants, would join his squadron. However, the one who came on top, would be his general, his right hand man. Trunks knew Goten was entering, having been training with him for years, he knew his friend would come out on top.

It was just before the tournament began that he ran into Pan... Quite literally. She stumbled back and he was instantly reaching out to catch her. As soon as he saw her eyes he knew who it was, and just like the first time he had seen her, he couldn't form any proper words.

He had seen countless of treasures throughout the years, and had even the beauty of the stars up close, but none of them compared to Pan. He had always imagined she would grow up to be extraordinarily pretty, but she was absolutely breathtaking.

Her cheeks had painted pink, just like they had done when they were younger as she managed out a shy greeting. Trunks didn't have any time to think of anything to say to her before Bulla swept in, and rushed Pan away.

Since Pan's family would be sitting in the royal booth with them, Trunks had hoped for a chance to actually talk to her during the tournament, but she never showed up... The reason being for that was because Pan, herself, had entered the tournament. The news was a surprise to everyone, especially her father and brothers who hadn't even known she had been training. As it turned out, Chi-Chi had been training her daughter for the last 8 years and was confident in her abilities.

Trunks watched her soar through the tournament, and with each fight she won, the crowd seemed to fall more and more in love with her, just like he was doing. When it came to the final battle between her and Goten, who was still in shock that she even knew how to fight, everyone was on the edge of their seats. The last fights had been nothing compared to the fight that the twins had gave. It was an all or nothing fight and Pan was more determined than ever to prove herself. So when Goten came crashing to the ground and the smoke finally cleared to reveal Pan as the last one standing, as she panting to catch her breath, Trunks couldn't stop his grin.

Before Pan could officially be given the title of the Royal General, she had one more battle. The top scientists on Vegeta-Sei, including his mother helped set up for this task. The winner would enter through a portal where they must face off with a horrifying beast.

Although there were nerves in the air from Pan's family, they watched along with everyone else on the monitors that had been set up as Pan walked bravely through the portal. Trunks couldn't take his eyes off of her as she came face-to-face with a snarling panther who acted as if he were ready to take her head off. Most people would have killed the animal instantly, but not Pan. She faced it, and after removing a rather large thorn from the panther's front paw, the large animal seemed to bonded with her instantly, and refused to leave her side.

Then, the true monster came out of hiding and Trunks could still remember the chill he felt when he saw Pan gasp up at it. Goku was panicked, warily asking if there was a chance to send in other soldiers to help Pan, but before anymore could be said, she was racing towards the monster bravely.

It was quite a battle and the crowd looked on in amazement as one Saiyan could have such power. It wasn't easy, and Pan was greatly injured but she took down the gargantua all by herself. As she weakly fell down to her knees and the crowd became thunderous Trunks realized that he had never wanted to kiss her more...

That had been several months ago, and Pan was officially his general. She had to have been the strongest woman he knew. Although, she still had the shy, cute attitude she did when they were younger, she was quick to snap at any one in the squadron when they weren't listening- even him sometimes, which only made him like her more. It didn't take him long to realize she was as kind as she used to be and her cooking... The woman could cook better than any cook in the palace, he was certain of it! The more time they spent together doing their duties the harder he feel for her.

Since the tournament, there had been several Saiyans attempting to court Pan. They left her knickknacks here and there, but she never accepted anyone's gifts. Trunks had tried talking to her on a few occasions, but if it didn't have to do with their duties, then she always found a way to run away from him for some reason.

"Yo!" Goten said, walking into Trunks' study and being the Prince out of his thoughts.

Trunks glanced over at Goten as he walked up to him beside the window. "Whatcha looking at?" Goten asked.

Trunks eyes focused on Pan, and he frowned as he saw that she was leaving with Bulla and her panther to go somewhere. "Nothing," Trunks said, shaking his head. "Goten, your grandfather on earth owns a flower nursery, right?" He had remembered Pan telling him this several years ago before he left. He hoped their grandfather still owned it.

"Mhm," Goten nodded, glancing at his friend. "He actually owns the biggest one on earth. It's pretty popular. Why?"

Trunks grabbed the front of Goten's armor, surprising him as he started to drag him away. "We have to go there. I need your help with something..."

* * *

"Wow," Bulla snickered as she sipped on her drink next to Pan. "I think this is a new all-time high, Pan-Chan," she motioned her head towards the line of men several yards behind them.

Pan glanced back and let out a long, annoyed sigh. She reached up and let Ba's thick black fur as he walked on the other side of her. Although she had many chasing after her, no one daring come close when Ba was around. Everyone still remembered how she first met him in the tournament, but Pan knew better than anyone that Ba was just one big kitten.

"Are you ever going to accept anyone's gifts?" Bulla asked.

"No," Pan muttered. There was only one man she would accept a gift from, and she wasn't about to fool herself into thinking that it could happen. "Plus, all those guys just want me as a mate because I'm strong," Pan mumbled.

It was no secret that Saiyan males liked their females strong, and Pan had proved at the tournament that she was the strongest female around. It wasn't that Pan wasn't flattered, because she was and she knew she was no stunning beauty like Bulla was it was just that... For once, she wanted to be liked because of who she was and because that person thought she was pretty.

"Trust me, Pan-Chan... There's one who wants you a lot more than any of those guys, and not just because you're strong," Bulla mumbled under her breath as she thought of her brother. Her being the sister and the best friend she knew that both Trunks and Pan were oblivious to each other's feelings which was a bit ridiculous. Pan got extremely shy and embarrassed around Trunks, and her poor brother could barely say proper sentences around Pan. Bulla just hoped that her brother's big plan to woo Pan would work.

* * *

"Panny..." Chi-Chi shook her daughter gently from her slumber.

"Huh?" Pan mumbled, still half asleep as she started to sit up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as Ba, who was in his cub form yawned and stretched as well beside her. "What's wrong?" Pan asked sleepily, glancing at the window. By the faint light coming through her curtains it still looked early in the morning.

"I think you should get dressed and then go down to the backyard," Chi-Chi said, a secret smile on her lips.

"Huh?" Pan blinked in confusion.

Chi-Chi just continued to smile and gave her daughter a wink before leaving the room, leaving Pan even more confused. She hadn't a clue as to what was going on, but she decided to get up and do as her mother said and got ready for the day. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, her and Ba made their way down the stairs.

Pan didn't see any of her family, but figured that perhaps they were outside. She opened the door and smiled as Ba leaped our in front of her. It wasn't until she shut the door and started to turn around that she noticed it...

Sunflowers... Sunflowers were everywhere. On the ground, scattered about as Ba ran through them happily, up above on the trees they swayed in the light wind on branches. Pan was breathless... Sunflowers had always been her favorite flowers, but she hadn't seen any since the last time she had gone to earth five years ago...

With her eyes wide and her heart beating fast she slowly walked further into her backyard. It seemed that the sunflowers stretched on for miles. Just who did this and how?

She felt someone coming, and she saw Ba running past her towards them. She waited for Ba to transform into his giant form and growl, but he didn't... Which was strange because the only men he liked were the Son men of her family. She turned slowly, and her heart rate picked up as she saw Trunks laughing as Ba jumped on his leg and crawled up him. Ba was practically purring as he rubbed his cub face against Trunks'.

"What? Suddenly you like me?" Trunks chuckled as he continued to hold Ba. "Is it because you found out that I like cats more than dogs?"

Pan watched with wide eyes as he sat Ba down, who instantly shook and grew to the size of a regular panther. Ba yawned before bouncing off through the backyard.

Trunks' eyes met hers and Pan felt her heart squeezing. She swallowed hard, her mind instantly becoming a mess at his gaze.

"Prince Trunks," she bowed her head politely.

Trunks let out a small breath, his heart racing. Hearing Pan call his name always set his insides on fire. "Panna..."

Her cheeks darkened at the name. It was a name just for him to call her. "Did... Did you do this?" Pan whispered, glancing around at all the sunflowers.

"Mh," Trunks nodded with a smile. "They are still your favorite flowers, right?"

"Yes..." Pan nodded. "Thank you," she bowed again. "It... beautiful..."

Trunks grinned victoriously. He would definitely have to thank his sister later for the tip.

"Well..." Pan began, her eyes glancing around nervously. "I... I have a really busy day ahead, so I best be going..." she bowed quickly. "Thanks again, Prince Trunks." She turned, determined to get back inside of her house before she said something embarrassing or stupid.

"Panna, wait," Trunks spoke, and she came to a sudden stop, her face twisted up in a frown. "Please... Don't run away this time..."

Pan let out a small breath. Her insides were fluttering and she felt herself shaking with her nerves.

"Is that an order...?" She asked softly.

"No," Trunks replied, "I just want to talk to you. Please, just talk to me... You always run away before I can say anything."

"Every time I'm around you, my head becomes a mess," Pan mumbled, slowly turning around glance at him. He was closer than he had been, and her heart beat wildly against her chest.

"Your head becomes a mess?" Trunks raised a curious eyebrow. "You really have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

Pan blinked in utter confusion, because honestly she had no idea what he was walking about.

"Do you have any idea why I did all of this for you?" Trunks asked, stepping closer to her.

Pan swallowed hard, her fists clenching as she stopped herself from running away. "A-As a gift for a friend?"

Trunks let out a noise that sounded like it was something between amusement and disbelief. "Panna," he gave her a serious look. "I've been trying to court you for the last two months."

Pan's eyes widened, the butterflies in her stomach felt like they had taken off in a wild flight and her heart felt as if it would come up her throat at any second. He was trying to court her? Inside, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised... Of course the Prince would want a strong mate...

"Oh..." Pan managed weakly. "Because I am strong, right?" She let out a light laugh to hide her hurt.

Trunks let out another noise and shook his head. "No Pan," he told her seriously, causing her to glance up at him in shock. She couldn't even remember the last time he had called her by her given name, so she could tell he was being serious. "It's because I've been in love with you since I was thirteen," he confessed. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered, finally leaning down.

Pan gasped, her eyes widening. She felt as if she was about to hyperventilate, and as his lips brushed her steaming cheeks she felt her knees start to buckle.

He stepped back, a soft smile on his face as he watched her trying to to catch her breath. "I will give you a few days to think about it... But I really hope you accept my proposal," he told her genuinely.

Pan waited until he was out of sight before her knees finally gave out and she fell to the sunflower covered ground. She was shaking and she could still feel his lips on her cheeks. Slowly she reached up and touched her cheek. Ba came over to her, his head rubbing up against her shoulder as he purred.

"Oh Ba..." she whispered shakily. "I am in so much trouble..."

From inside the house, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Bulla all stood in front of the kitchen window where they had witness the exchange. Excited, happy smiles were stretched out across their faces.

"Do you think it's too early to start planning a wedding?" Bulma asked, raising a brow.

"Oh please," Bulla said cheekily. "I've been planning their wedding since Pan and I were 14."

Chi-Chi just chuckled as she watched her daughter pick up a sunflower from the ground and hold it close to her heart. She had a feeling that, that wedding would be coming rather soon.


	4. Super Secret Kiss

**Becca: Haha thanks girl! I'm glad you liked it though trust me it's gonna be a whiiiiile before I'll be able to post it XD**

* * *

 **Super Secret Kiss**

Pan was drunk and she knew it. It was her 21st birthday so it was high time for her to legally let loose and get as drunk as she wanted. The night was starting to blur together and people came and went through the crowds. Bulla has stayed by her side throughout most of the night, but she had left just a few minutes ago and had sent someone else to more or less babysit her... Which left Pan where she was now.

Trunks wasn't much of a babysitter. Actually, he was probably drunker than Pan was at the current moment. She leaned against his arm with a sigh and closed her eyes. She didn't even know what time it was, but the club was beginning to slow down.

Trunks finished his drink before letting out a long sigh. "Tired? C'mon and I'll walk you to your apartment," he told her.

"You're drunker than I am," Pan mumbled as she stumbled off the bar stool.

Trunks chuckled, "probably," he admitted with a grin.

The two made their way out of the muggy club and out into the chilly October air. They were both a bit wobbly as they staggered down the streets of West City, but the longer they walked in the cool air the more they began to sober up. They walked mostly in comfortable silence, the early morning was quiet before everyone woke up to start the day.

They made it to Pan's apartment safely and Trunks even went stumbled up the stairs with her to her floor as she giggled at their clumsiness. Pan leaned against her door with a long sigh as they finally reached it.

"Bulla tells me that work has been crazy for you lately," Pan said, glancing at Trunks.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We're working on new designs for capsules and so just about everything needs to be changed," he sighed. "It's been a real pain in the ass, the stress is crazy."

"You know, they say sex is the best stress reliever," Pan said. If she had been sober, she wouldn't have even dreamed of saying that, especially to Trunks! But she had alcohol in her system and maybe that gave her the boost of confidence she always desired.

Trunks glanced over at her, his eyes darkening slightly. "I might have heard that before..."

"You know, I've been rather stressed lately myself," she mumbled. "The magazine has spiked in popularity and so there's always so much to do..."

Trunks would have had to been stupid to miss the hint she was implying. If he was sober and in his right mind, he would have chuckled at her and ruffled her hair. But tonight, he felt like for once he should do what he wanted to do- as long as she was willing, of course.

He took a step closer to her, and rested his hand against her door beside her head. He leaned down, his blue eyes sparking with mischief as her dark eyes widened in expectation. Her cheeks turned the prettiest shade of pink and she licked her bottom lip.

"Are you saying we should help each other out?" Trunks asked huskily, raising a lavender eyebrow.

Pan smiled at him coyly. "What a wonderful idea," she practically purred and he felt himself give a slight twitch.

"You sure you're not just drunk?" Trunks whispered with a smirk. Although he would love more than anything to pick her up and throw her on her bed and do whatever it was she was wanting him to do to her... He couldn't do it if she was just simply drunk.

Pan rolled her eyes with a scoff. "You're afraid you're taking advantage of me, aren't you?" She asked, hitting the nail right on the head. "Please, Trunks, you and I both know that if I didn't want you to stay then you would have had your ass kicked down those stairs already," she grinned.

Trunks' smirk stretched because he knew was absolutely right. The woman could definitely take care of herself.

"Plus," Pan reached out, her hand resting on his chest as she traced it downwards to his waist. She took a step closer to him until she was practically pressed up against him. Her hand reached his crotch, where she gave it a gentle rub that caused him to let out a low groan. "I think this is something that you and I have both been wanting for a long while..."

"Friends with benefits?" He whispered in her ear.

"Friends with benefits," she agreed just before his lips crashed against hers. She barely had time to unlock her door before he picking her up and carrying her to her room.

So began her and Trunks' secret. They mostly met up on the weekends, since the week was full of work for the both of them. Pan didn't mind it though, it gave her something to look forward to on the weekends.

There were also times during the week though, when one of them just needed to get off so badly that they just had to meet. It started off as just sex, but soon it turned into flirty texting, which lead to loads of naughty pictures.

Pan had been afraid of their new sexual relationship ruining the friendship they already had, but her worries soon vanished. If anything, the sex had made her and Trunks even better friends. Now there was so much more they could talk about.

The only problem was... Pan wanted more. Her and Trunks were strictly Friends With Benefits, and she didn't like it. She wanted a relationship with him. One where they could go out on dates and kiss in public. But Trunks had been clear ever since that very first night what they were. Pan was afraid that if she suddenly confessed years worth of feelings towards him, then he would either run, or things would become very awkward. And not only would Pan lose the only source of stress relief but she'd lose her best friend as well.

* * *

The soft click of her bedroom door shutting stirred Pan from her sleep. She instantly felt that it was Trunks' ki and relaxed. Her eyes were slowly drifting back closed as she listened to him taking off his clothes. He crawled into the bed behind her and Pan could tell he was in nothing but his boxers. His arm found her and wrapped around her middle, his hand slipping inside her shirt and coming up to cup one of her breasts as his nose buried into her dark hair.

"Trunks," Pan mumbled, half asleep. "I'm tired..."

"I'm tired too," his voice was low and husky. "I don't want sex, I just want this," he told her, holding her closer.

Suddenly, Pan didn't feel so tired anymore and her eyes widened as her heart began to race. Trunks must have been serious because she could hear him snoring lightly already. Pan played the words that he had said over and over. She knew normal friends with benefits didn't do stuff like this. They didn't visit the other late at night to just cuddle and sleep... and yet here Trunks was. He had purposely came to her apartment just to sleep be able to sleep in the same bed as her.

It made her heart ache because she just continued to fall deeper and deeper in love with him, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

XxXxX

Trunks was twitching. His foot couldn't stop jiggling and his hands kept twisting into fists before he made himself relax. Beside him, Pan sat, rather stiff since she could sense his agitation. On her other side was Bulla, who for the love of god could not shut up about some bastard who had the hots for Pan. It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. If that bastard only knew what he did to Pan then he wouldn't even think of her. If that punk could only see all the marks that were covered on her body because of him...

"I'm telling you Pan, Juro really likes you!" Bulla was saying. "You should give him a chance."

"I... Um..." Pan said, faltering for words and Trunks felt his eye twitch. "M-maybe..."

Trunks let out an annoyed growl as he stood up suddenly and stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Bulla muttered as she glanced at the direction Trunks had stormed off to.

"I don't know..." Pan mumbled, biting her bottom lip. "I'm going to go see..." she stood up quickly before rushing off to where Trunks had went.

Bulla raised her brows as she watched her best friend take off after her brother. She couldn't see how the two of them could be so stupid. They both were madly in love with each other and neither one of them could see it. Bulla just hoped that they worked things out.

* * *

It didn't take Pan long at all to find Trunks. He was leaning against her guest room door, his arms folded across his chest to show his aggravation. His eyes were glaring holes at the wall and quietly Pan walked in front of him.

"What's with you?" She asked, raising a dark brow. "Are you just being needy-"

"What do you mean, 'what's with me'?" He snapped, "didn't you hear that shit Bulla was saying about that bastard?"

"About who?" Pan knitted her brows together, "Juro?"

"Whatever the fuck his name is," Trunks hissed.

"Why are you so angry about it?" Pan asked with a huff, her hands coming to rest on her hips. Even if Trunks was in a pissy mood, he didn't have to take it out on her!

He seemed to bristle at her words. "Why the hell wouldn't I be?!" His blue eyes glared at her. "Or could it be that you like that attention? Perhaps you're ready to move-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Pan snapped at him harshly, and he flinched, knowing that he had about went too far. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest. It hurt that Trunks was acting like this, especially to her, but she also felt so angry! "You have no right to be mad!" She told him hotly.

"No right?!" Trunks shouted, "what the hell do you mean-"

"I mean," Pan cut in, her voice raising to keep level with his. "That you were the one from the very beginning who made it clear that we were just friends with benefits!" She huffed, "if that's all you're ever going to view me as than you have no right to be angry at me!"

"You're the one who said you didn't want to settle down!" Trunks accused.

"When did I ever say that?!" Pan demanded loudly.

"You're birthday!" Trunks growled. "I heard you and Bulla talking and you told her that you didn't want to settle down!"

"Oh my Kami, you are so stupid!" Pan gritted through her teeth at him.

His eyes widened in shock before they narrowed at her. "What-"

He was cut off by her grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him down so her lips met hers. It was mostly just teeth and it was hard and rough. Pan pulled back, her bottom lip stinging where Trunks' had clipped it when she swooped his head down to meet hers. He looked rather shocked and confused...

"Of all the times you choose to listen to Bulla and I talking you have to choose the wrong moment," Pan muttered up at him. She still hadn't let go of the front of his shirt and she sighed slight. "You're sister was trying to convince me that I needed to let go of you," she told him softly. "Because Trunks, I have been in love with you since we were children."

His eyes widened at the revelation.

"So what you heard was me telling your sister that I didn't want to settle down for less... Meaning, I don't want anyone else other than you. I can't believe-"

Suddenly, his hand grabbed the the back of her neck and his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentler this time, but so much more passionate. He could feel her molding into him and he didn't want to let her go.

"Do you really love me?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"I wonder why sometimes," she teased with a small smile. "But yes, I really love you, Trunks. Sometimes so much it hurts."

He let out a long sigh and kisses her forehead. "I love you," he murmured against her skin. "I love you so damn much..." his lips found hers again and he managed to turn them so Pan was the one leaning up against the door.

"Tonight..." he whispered. "Tonight is the last night I will kiss you in secret," he told her. "Because tomorrow, I am going to make it clear that you're mine."

Pan felt an excited shiver run down her spine as he picked her up suddenly and carried her into her bedroom.


	5. A Surprise Kiss & A Friendly Kiss

**A Surprise Kiss & A Friendly Kiss**

 **Pan-13**

 **Trunks- 15**

"I don't see what the big deal is," Trunks said with a shrug as he took a seat beside Pan in his home library.

"Of course you wouldn't, you're a guy!" Pan groaned, her head resting in her hands as her elbow sat on the desk. "I'm sure you've already had plenty of kisses by now!"

"What makes you say that?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Girls flock around you all the time..." she muttered. When they had been in the same building she had witnessed it herself, and now Goten, who was with Trunks told her all about it. How girls would constantly leave stuff in his lockers and giggle at him. He had already had so many confessions this year, but hadn't accepted any.

"Hm..." Trunks frowned slightly. Truth was, he hadn't kissed at all. Not that kissing didn't sound exciting, it was just that he didn't really know of anyone he wanted to do it with.

Pan let out a sigh. "I'm going to be the only one still in middle school who hasn't had their first kiss yet. Then I'll be the only one in high school without it."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Trunks asked, glancing at her.

Pan was cute. She had always been cute to Trunks, even when they were little. Now though, as they grew older he couldn't help but notice her more. He used to think he liked her just as a sister, but he realized not too long ago that he didn't treat her like he did Bulla. He liked to annoy Bulla, but Pan, he always just wanted her to smile. And at the moment, she was very unhappy.

"Yes," Pan said. "I wonder if I could find someone in my grade..."

The thought of Pan kissing some other guy made Trunks' stomach whirl slightly. Why did he feel so sick?

"Don't," he whispered.

"You got a better idea?" She asked, raising a brow. "Because I-"

Pan was cut off by Trunks swooping down and placing his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock as his lips lingered on hers for several seconds before he pulled away quickly. His eyes were wide as if he just realized what he just done. Pan could feel her cheeks steadily growing warmer. Her lips were buzzing!

"Now you can say that you have had your first kiss," Trunks muttered, his cheeks tinting pink in slight embarrassment. He turned quickly, hiding his face from her.

Pan couldn't help but reach up and touch her lips. They were still tingling... she glanced over at Trunks, his arms folded on the desk as he head rested on it. She wondered if maybe he would be willing to give her more than just a first kiss...


	6. Kiss on the Forehead

**Kiss on the Forehead**

 **Vampire AU**

It was a quite, peaceful night, which was how Pan liked it. Her dorm was dark, other than the soft glow of the lamp on her desk. She was currently sitting at her desk, a book in her hand as she read quietly.

 _Thump._

Pan lifted her eyes, but didn't dare to look towards the window where the sound was coming from. If she ignored him, then perhaps he would go away.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Again, Pan ignored the noise.

 _Thump! Thump! Creeeeeeak._

Pan fought the urge to sigh as she heard her window open and something hitting her floor.

"That's weird, you're window was locked," her annoyance spoke.

"It was locked for a reason," she spoke, not even looking up at him.

"I'm heartbroken!" He said dramatically, walking up to her desk and leaning against it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that he had placed a hand over where his heart would be.

"You and I both know that's a lie, Trunks," she muttered. "Plus, I don't recall inviting you in."

He snickered, "you wound me. Also, you already invited me in, months ago, remember?" He purred. "And that's all the indentation I needed."

Pan let out a huff through nose as her cheeks began to feel warm. She would not think about that...

"What are you reading anyways?" Trunks asked, leaning down to look at her book. "Oh wow... 101 ways to kill a vampire?" She glanced up to see him raise a lavender eyebrow and smirk. "Let me know if you find anything interesting," he winked before leaning off of her desk.

Pan rolled her eyes and turn her attention back to her book. "It's late," she told him. The last time she had glanced at her clock, which wasn't that long ago, it was nearing two in the morning. He was usually in her dorm by then, pestering her... Not that she was keeping up or anything. "Let me guess, you were out sucking the blood of innocent young girls?"

"Oh come on," he leaned down so he was in her vision. He smirked, showing his proud, pointed teeth. "There's only one girl I wanna suck and-"

"Don't even think about," Pan deadpanned, trying her best not to blush.

Trunks' smirk fell into a frown. "Fine... if you must know, your noble Prince was out fighting bad guys."

She glanced at him then, "bad guys...? You don't mean..." her stomach dropped slightly.

She knew better than anyone that there were some vampires who were just simply bad. They didn't try to co-exist like Trunks and the others. They wanted to be on the top of the food chain and she had met some herself. Her first encounter with one was actually the first time her and Trunks met... There was something about her blood that made her... 'tasty' so they had said... And yet... Trunks or the others had never tried to harm her. It was strange that the very creatures who were trying to constantly kill her, were the same ones protecting her.

"Don't worry, Panna," he knelt down so he could be in eye-level with her. "I'm not going to let any of them harm you," he promised.

Despite his constant teasing and flirting, Pan knew Trunks was a serious guy. He didn't make promises lightly and although he liked to joke, he could turn serious in seconds.

Slowly, she nodded. She believed him... He had saved her more than once already, although she didn't understand why. He could have easily left her for dead that day, he was outnumbered, and yet, he saved her. That was two years ago, before she started attending West City Jaded Academy. It was the top school in all the coordinate cities, and since the school only allowed 20 students per grade, she had happened to get in by luck. It wasn't until she started the school that she realized that it was a little... special...

The day class was perfect, academically high students. The night class... looked just has perfect as the day class but they had a secret... The entire night class was nothing but vampires.

There were two representatives from each class that were responsible to keep the fellow human classmates away from the vampire students. Pan really didn't have a choice but to become one, considering that her uncle was the headmaster over the school.

Pan had seen Trunks again during her first year, and his second. Due to circumstances out of her control that had to deal with vampires, the two of them had ended up spending a lot of time together over the last few years... Pan was now in her third year, and although Trunks graduated last year, he still came almost nightly to visit.

"I'm not scared," she told him confidently, though she knew it was just a lie to keep him from worrying. Truth was, she was terrified.

Trunks, obviously seeing through her tough facade just gave her a small, sad smile before he stood up and walked away without saying a word. Pan turned her attention back to her book as she heard him getting into her stuff. So far, the book that was suppose to be useful, wasn't at all. Garlic really didn't kill vampires and neither did sunlight, although it could give them a nasty sunburn if they weren't careful. She's never tell Trunks, but the main reason she wanted to learn ways to kill vampires was so that she could protect herself...

Pan read for a little while longer, until her eyes began to grow tired and she could no longer concentrate. She let out a sigh and closed her book before setting it on her desk and stretching as she glanced around her door. If she didn't know any better she would think Trunks had left... But there was a rather large bump in her covers. She walked over to the bed and saw lavender hair sticking out of just the top part of the blanket and let out a small sigh.

"Don't," a hand reached out to grab her wrist as she started to turn around. Before she could do much of anything, the hand was pulling her into the bed and under the covers. "Stay," Trunks whispered, the blankets having fallen from his face.

Pan stared at him for several seconds. He was exceedingly handsome. When he had attended the school, every single girl in the day class would try to break their necks just to get a peak at him. His blue eyes were shinning brightly, even in the dim light. She reached out her hand and gently touched his face. He sighed, leaning into her touch.

It was moments like these that Pan remembered just how sad Trunks was. Sure, he seemed confident and cocky a lot of the time, but it was just an act. He was hiding something terribly sad inside of him. Her hand moved up to his lavender hair and she pushed his bangs back gently. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Pan couldn't quite place the look in them, but they looked almost as if they were begging her to remember something that her mind couldn't.

Slowly, she leaned down and kissed Trunks' forehead. Her lips lingered on his cool skin for several seconds before she pulled away. He was still glancing at her, his eyes wide with surprise and if vampires could, he would definitely be blushing.

Pan settled down beside him, never breaking his stars.

"Trunks..." she whispered, knowing that what she was feeling was horribly wrong. It was absolutely forbidden. It was taboo to the highest extent, but she found herself not caring... That is, as long as she had him. "I love you..."

* * *

- **Lets add this to the list of AUs that I will think about a whole, whole lot but will probably not ever write lmao**


	7. Kiss on the Nape & Kiss on the Lips

**niyah606:** Awwwh thank you! It's actually based on vampire Knight! XD I hope you are enjoying your stay in Trupan Hell, it's the best isn't it?

* * *

 **Kiss on the Nape & Kiss on the Lips**

 **Vegeta-Sei AU**

Pan rushed down the castle hallways quickly. She had heard the news from a maid that her squadron was finally back, and she couldn't stop herself from rushing down. She stopped short in front of the pillars guarding the courtyard and she took a deep breath. Before Trunks and the rest of the squad had left, she had told him that she would not be waiting in the courtyard for him, and her stubbornness refused her to do what she so desperately wanted to do. Just because they had a stupid fight...

In their last mission, Pan had gotten severely hurt, and as soon as they touched down on Vegeta-sei she was rushed to the medical wing of the hospital. She had been comatose for four days before she finally woke up, much to everyone's relief. During her first day of visitors, Trunks and the rest of their squadron visited her, happy to see that she was well. It was there that they were told that another mission had already popped up for them to do. Despite being exhausted, and sore as all get out, Pan was relieved for the distraction and was ready to go. Trunks however, was not ready for her to. He even used the, 'I'm the Prince' card, which pissed her off to no end.

The first week they were gone, Pan had been so pissy. Every time Bulla or Marron would visit her and mention Trunks' name, she would reply back with a miffed, "who?"

She knew she was being a bit dramatic about the whole thing, especially since all Trunks was worried about was her health. That still didn't stop her from feeling like she had let her squadron down somehow. There was no telling what kind of mess they were making without her there.

By the second week, Pan was beginning to feel guilty at the way she acted and she could feel the emptiness because Trunks wasn't there. They hadn't been courting for long, but they were bonding fast. Pan knew without a doubt that he was the one, he had always been the one.

By the third and fourth week, she had really started missing Trunks. Her days were lonely without seeing him. She found herself sighing most times than not and wishing he'd return soon.

By the fifth week and had been pure miserable with loneliness. Sure, she had her family and her friends, but nothing could beat Trunks... not really.

As soon as she had heard the news that her squadron had finally returned home, she had left Ba with her parents and took off to castle as fast as she could. That left her where she was now... Leaning against one of the pillars as she waited for her squadron to come him. Only problem was... they were taking such a long time!

Strong arms wrapped around her for a split second, causing her to gasp. A calloused hand grabbed hers and started tugging her away. Her eyes were wide and staring at the back of a lavender head as he rushed them into a hidden hallway.

Trunks was grinning as his hands reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her against the wall gently. Pan had to force herself to breath. He was so gorgeous, he always had been.

"You stubborn woman," he began, his grin wide. "You told me you wouldn't wait in the courtyard for me, and yet you were hiding behind the pillars," he teased.

"I wasn't hiding," Pan denied, although she knew it was a lie.

Trunks gave her a disbelieving look, but his eyes were filled with amusement and love. "I hope you're not still mad at me," he told her gently.

Pan pooched her lips out slightly. "Trust me, I was... But I'm not anymore..." she told him. "I know you were just worried about me..." She could still remember the look of horror that crossed his face when he saw her get hit. It made her feel even more guilty for being as mad as she had been...

"I'm glad," he sighed, his hand reaching out and stroking her hair.

Pan smiled, a light blush covering her cheeks. "So... How was the mission?"

"Ah," Trunks let out a small sigh. "Just about the same as always. Goten and Link were driving us all nuts by being idiots. Rein was constantly threatening to kill them, and Tarble threatened to leave us on the planet more than a few times. Only difference was that you weren't there to scare Goten and Link into behaving, or to tell Rein to not kill them... Or to stop Tarble from leaving us that one time he actually did it... And you weren't there to boss me around, which I know is your favorite thing to do," he smirked.

Pan couldn't help by smirk back. "There's just something about bossing my Prince around that I can't resist."

Trunks' eyes widened slightly and Pan wondered for a split second if maybe she had said something wrong...

"My Prince...?" He whispered, the grin on his face stretching even wider.

"I..." Pan's eyes widened and her cheeks grew hot. "I mean, not just my Prince," she said quickly. "Everyone's Prince, Vegeta-Sei's Prince-"

Trunks grabbed her face quickly before swooping down and planting a kiss on her lips to hush her. She melted into him instantly, her arms coming up and wrapping themselves around him.

"Kami, I've missed you..." Trunks murmured as he pulled away. His hands were still on her head and his thumbs gently stroked her warm cheeks. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Pan whispered.

Trunks leaned forward, removing the space between them. One of his hands came down, holding the back of her neck as the other one slid down to her waist where he pulled her closer. His kisses were hot and drove Pan wild, leaving her craving him even more.

His lips came down, peppering kisses on her jaw before he reached her neck. Pan felt herself sucking in a breath as his tongue caressed down her neck. She tilted her head slightly, giving him more of her neck as his lips found every inch of skin they could. Pan's hands came down to hips hips, holding him tightly as content purrs rolled from her mouth. Trunks was purring too, it was the loud, throaty purrs that made Pan's whole body tremble.

"Trunks..." she purred as he licked a tender spot on her neck.

Trunks grabbed the back of her thighs by surprise and hoisted her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist securely as her hands grabbed his hair. His lips crashed against hers as he pressed against her and she could feel everything. The want he so desperately had, and she did too.

Her hands searched his armor, begging to find some strap to open them up and free him. Before she could reach it, one of his hands came up to hers as he pulled away with a frown.

"No..." he whispered, swallowing hard as he shook his head.

Pan knew it was childish, but she couldn't stop her pout or whine. "Trunks..."

"Oh God, don't say my name like that," he visibly shuddered. "Please Panna, it's taking all of my willpower at the moment to not take you at the moment."

"Then why won't you?" She asked desperately. She wanted it just as bad as him, she could feel it.

"Because," he began seriously, "our first time together will not be me fucking you in a hallway."

Pan let out a shaker breath as he slowly let her down. She knew he was saying that because he wanted their first time to be special, she did too so she appreciated his consideration... But dammit what he just said made her even more horny.

 **LMAAAAAO POOR PAN**


	8. Kiss of Victory

**niyah606: That's it, that the whole AU right there XD**

 **Okay, it's suuuuuper short but that's because I can't reveal a whole whole lot, cause I do plan on writing this AU one day! So enjoy the little bit that I wrote!**

* * *

 **Kiss of Victory**

 **Vegeta-sei AU**

Pan's whole body was on fire. Every shaky breath she took felt like knives on her lungs. Her vision was blurred thanks to a pool of blood coming down from her hairline and she could barely stand.

The electricity surrounding her sent her hair flying the ground underneath her shaking. A golden aura had surrounded her. She was a super Saiyan... she had done it.

Her weary eyes looked over at the figure lying motionlessly on the ground just a few yards away. He had been her teacher... She had trusted him so much because like her, he possessed a power that he didn't quite understand. He had promised her with hopes of controlling the power and working together to find unity for everyone but he betrayed her. He wanted her power not for unity but for revenge. Revenge on the very people she loved so dearly.

Pan's eyes burned as the first few tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt herself go out of Super Saiyan and her body swayed. Before she could hit the ground, familiar hands caught her. They brought her close to their chest, holding her tightly.

"Panna..." he whispered so gently.

"Trunks..." she pressed her head against his chest as he held her tightly. "I... I..." she choked on her sob.

"It's okay," he soothes her. "I'm just glad you're okay..." he let out a shudder at the thought.

The fight between Pan and the Beast had been absolutely grueling to watch, but her energy along with the beasts didn't allow anyone near to help. Then she had became Super Saiyan... the power was almost blinding and had shook the planet. Trunks rushed to her as soon as he could.

"I got him, right?" She asked. Her voice was weak but she was holding onto her mate tightly. He was one of the main people the beast wanted dead and just the thought of Trunks not existing sent her heart into such a wild panic attack.

"You got him, Princess," Trunks assured her softly. He stood up, her in his arms securely as the others made work of the beasts body. "Go ahead and rest," he told her. "We're going home... And I'm not leaving your side."

The last thing Pan remembered before darkness over took her was him kissing her forehead.

* * *

 **Eeeh is it a kiss of victory? Not really. But am I counting it as one? Hell yeah.**


	9. A I love you kiss

**anushkagautam90** : Awwh ghank you so much! about including one-shots from old stories... I'm not sure because I am currently going back and editing a lot of my older stories please continue to be patient with Traveling Connections! :)

 **niyah606** : LONG REIN TRUPAN

 **LVR4Trunks** - **n** - **Vegeta** : Thank you!

* * *

 **A** " **I** **love** **you** " **Kiss**

 **One** **Woman** **Army**

 **Vegeta** - **Sei** **AU**

It had been one week since Trunks had surprised Pan with the sunflowers and asked her to accept his courtship. Since then, Trunks hadn't heard a single thing from her. It seemed as if she was avoiding him and he honestly didn't know how to respond to it.

Trunks let out a small groan and fell onto his bed head first. "You're such an idiot," he told himself. He probably ruined his and Pan's friendship and things would now never be the same.

He let out a huff and dig himself deeper into his bed. Why couldn't he just let things stay the way they had been?

 _Because_ _you're_ _madly_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _her_ , a voice in the back of his mind reminded him and he groaned again. Pan had been the first and only girl for him and would always be that.

Trunks heard someone banging open his door, but he didn't bother to lift his head to see who it was. There were only a few select people who were brave enough to just barge into his room like that.

"Oppa," he heard Bulla's voice. "Get up."

"No," he answered stubbornly. "I'm wallowing in my self-pity, now leave me alone."

"You are so stupid," he heard Bulla huffing. "Both you and Pan. Now get up, because I have a plan to get Pan to confess her love to you."

Trunks sat up slowly, and eyed his sister who was standing at the foot of his bed with her arms crossed. "It's been a week, Bulla. If she was going to confess I think she would have already done it."

"Oh, please," Bulla rolled her blue eyes. "Pan's been in love with you since that stupid tournament of yours when you turned thirteen, okay? Do you know that I've probably spent over half of my life listening to her gush over you? Now I'm sick of you two, especially her, not telling each other how they really feel!" She huffed slightly.

"Does she really love me...?" Trunks asked, his eyes wide with disbelief. "She's never..."

"She's full of anxiety, Oppa," Bulla said softly. "She's afraid she's not good enough for you, which is why she still hasn't responded to your proposal."

"WHAT?!" Trunks gasped loudly. "If anyone is not good enough, it's me!"

"Wow, you two really are dumb," Bulla commented dryly. "Now, are you going to work with me into getting her confess or are you going to keep 'wallowing in self-pity'? Cause knowing Pan, she's probably thinking of ways to decline your proposal right now as we speak, because she doesn't want to 'drag you down'."

Trunks jumped up then, "What's the plan?"

Bulla smirked, "follow me," she said, leading the way out of his room where the rest of his squadron, minus Pan, had been waiting.

"Somebody want to tell us what the hell is going on?" Tarble huffed.

"We're about to make Pan admit her feelings, that's what," Bulla stated proudly.

"Well, it's about time," Goten said with a grin. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Pan sighed as she walked down the castle hallways slowly. It had been a very long week... Mostly because she had avoided Trunks like he was some sort of plague. She felt awful for doing it, but she didn't know what else to do. Every time she was around him her brain stopped working properly and her heart always felt as if it was going to bust out of her chest.

Trunks had asked to court her and Pan was terrified. Did he honestly want her as a mate? She wasn't anything special... In fact, she'd probably make the worst mate ever for him. How could he want her? It just didn't make sense...

Pan knew she couldn't avoid Trunks forever. She was in his squadron and he was the Prince... She had to think of something to tell him... Something that would make him open his eyes and realize that he couldn't want her... No matter how it might break her heart.

"Pan!" She turned suddenly to see Link rushing down the hallway towards her.

She began to smile, happy to see a familiar face, that is, until she saw his panicked eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked growing worried herself.

"It's..." Link panted as he caught up to her. "It's Trunks!"

Everything inside of Pan froze and her heart squeezed. "W-What...?" She could barely whisper.

"He was in a real bad accident..." Link was explaining quickly, his voice breaking as he sniffed on some tears. "It's really, really bad Pan! They don't know if he's going to make it..."

The information went through Pan like a wave of cold air. She stumbled backwards and Link was quick to grab her. She was having a hard time catching her breath... No, it couldn't be true! Something like that couldn't happen, not to Trunks!

"C'mon!" Link told her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the hospital.

Pan's body was on auto-pilot as she rushed to keep up with Link. The closer they drew to the hospital the more dread that crawled over her. It was real... Trunks had been in an accident and... She shook her head violently, refusing to even think of that possibility.

They reached a room, where Pan saw the rest of her squadron and a somber looking Bulla standing outside of it. Pan's eyes were wide with unblinking tears and Goten, who looked as if he had been crying, couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Pan..." Bulla spoke, her voice cracking. "He's..." she trailed off with a shuddered breath. "You need to go see him..." she managed to get out. "I think he's holding on for you..."

Rein opened the door and Pan was completely numb as she walked inside the room. It was cold, like most rooms were and so very white.

Trunks laid on a bed, looking a way that Pan had never seen him before... vulnerable... Wires were connected all over his bruised arms and chest. His face, was just as bruised with an oxygen mask on it. The monitor beeped slowly, but not like it should. Was this really the end?

Pan bit back a sob as she slowly walked over to him. Would she never get to see him again? To hear his laugh or see his smile? To see him trying his best at whatever he was doing because he knew people depend on him?

Before Pan knew it, she had tears rolling down her eyes and she let out a small cry.

"T-Trunks..." she managed out weakly as she grabbed one of his hands. "Wake up..." she pleaded. "Please, you got to wake up!"

Pan let out a broken sob, halfway expecting him to open his eyes and reassure her that everything would, in fact be okay... But he didn't. Perhaps he may never...

She felt her teeth clench angrily. Her eyes burned because of all of her tears but she glared at the man in the bed.

"You jerk!" She yelled, her throat burning from all the crying she was doing. "How could you propose to me and then just get hurt like an idiot!" She demanded, hot and heavy tears rolling down her cheeks. How could he do this to her?! Why! "You didn't even give me a chance to accept it!" Her voice was shaking as she leaned over him. "You asshole! I'm sorry for not being quicker... Don't you have any clue as to how much I love you!" She screamed at him. "You can't leave me, Trunks! Get up, please!" She weeped. "I love you!"

A warm hand inclosing hers made her gasp, and she peaked her teary eyes open just in time to see Trunks raise his hand and pull off his oxygen mask. He was grinning like an idiot, and she was confused as hell.

"Really?" He asked with that adorable goofy grin of his that Pan would never admit she loved. "Do you really love me, Panna? You do don't you?"

"Well, you did hear her, right?" A grinning voice came from the door and she saw Bulla leaning against the door way with her squadron around her, all of them were grinning.

Pan felt her cheeks start to grow warm... The door had been opened the whole time and they had heard everything... She glanced back over at Trunks, who was now sitting and removing his wires with the free hand that wasn't holding hers... She glanced down at their conjoined hands, her heart skipping in her chest wildly and her stomach flipping. He was holding her hand...

Then, it hit her. He wasn't on the brink of death, not like he pretended to be! Not like her friends hand lead her to believe! She snatched her hand away from his and clenched her fist as she shook angrily.

"Panna?" Trunks raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Is this some sort of game to you all?!" She spat, on the verge of tears again, despite herself. "I thought you were _dying_!" She croaked our weakly. "I was terrified that I was going to lose you!"

"Pan, this was my idea," she turned to see that it was Bulla who was talking. "I've known you for almost all of my life, Pan. I've know just how much you've love Trunks and you were about to just throw it way because of your insecurities and I could _not_ let you do that. So yes, maybe this plan was a little mean, but it got you to admit your true feelings, did it not?" Bulla asked. "Finally, after all these years of you two pinning after each other both of your feelings are out in the open. Now, talk about it!" Bulla huffed out the order before grabbing the knob and slamming the door shut.

Pan stood in the middle of the room, still sniffing. Her eyes felt so sore and she could only imagine how she looked. Trunks stood in front of her, but she couldn't even look at him...

"Panna..." he spoke softly. "I'm sorry for this being so extreme..." he apologized. "I didn't know you'd be so distraught..."

"Of course I would be," she mumbled. "I love you..." her cheeks felt like she had been set on fire as she said it, but she knew there was no point in denying it now. She had just yelled it to him minutes ago.

She heard him start to laugh and she glanced up to see that goofy grin on his face again. "I'm sorry," he said, trying not to grin, but failing miserably. Pan couldn't help her lips that twitched. "I'm just really happy..." he said. "This last week I was so worried that you would reject me and now to know that you love me too..." he let out a blissful sigh. "I feel like I could take over the world."

"You're dramatic, as always..." Pan whispered.

"But it's true, right?" Trunks asked, taking a step closer to her. Pan felt her heart racing. "You love me right...?"

Gently, he grabbed her face and tilted her chin up at him. He was a good foot taller than her and he was grinning down at her so brightly. His thumbs ran over her warm cheeks and he continued to grin.

"You do love me, right?"

"R-right..." her voice shook slightly because of her nerves.

"Please say it, Panna..." he whispered, leaning down.

"...l-love you..." she took a deep breath, calming her nerves the best she could. She shut her eyes tightly as to not be embarrassed more than what she already was. "I love you... I love you, Trunks-"

It had barely left her mouth before his lips were on hers. She gasped in surprise, but the butterflies in the pit of her stomach roared. Her lips were tingling as his warm lips moved against hers, slowly convincing hers to join. Her movements were slow and shy, but he was patient, taking his time and drinking her in as she leaned against him. One of his hands cane down and grabbed her hip to keep her sturdy. Pan was thankful for that because as much as her knees were buckling she had thought for certain that she was about to fall.

Slowly, Trunks pulled away and it took a moment for Pan to open her eyes. Her lips were buzzing like crazy and no matter how many times she licked them, it wouldn't go away. Trunks was smiling at her fondly.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," he admitted with a small laugh.

"Do you really like me?" Pan whispered up at him. She noticed that he was still holding her, but she didn't mind it at all.

"No," Trunks shook his head with a small grin. "I love you..."

Pan couldn't stop her giggle. He loved her... he really did, and she loved him too.

"Do you accept my proposal?" He whispered, leaning in closer to her again.

"I won't be a good mate," she mumbled nervously. "Or a good princess..."

"You will be a wonderful mate," he told her, his lips close to her ear and making her shiver. "And everyone already loves you as the Royal Captain, imagine how thrilled they'll be for you to be their princess... I know I will be," he kissed her ear and Pan shivered again. "Will you accept my proposal?" He asked again.

"... Yes," Pan finally answered, and his lips found hers again. They kissed again and again until Pan could barely stand, even in Trunks arms.

"Are you ready?" He asked, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

"For?" She raised a dark eyebrow up at him.

"For everyone to know that I am officially courting you," he grinned as he lead her out of the hospital room.

"What are you planning?" She asked, a little worriedly. The bark of laughter he let out made her worry even more, but she found herself not caring. As long as everyone knew that she and Trunks were now together, that's all that mattered.


	10. Eskimo Kiss

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Ahh in the story, whenever I write it, it won't be a long courtship at all. Both Trunks and Pan will be ready to smash lmao**

 **niyagh606: *picks up your teeth* Hm.. *chunks them* LMAO GOOD LUCK CAUSE FLUFF AIN'T GOING ANYWHEEEERE**

 **An Eskimo Kiss**

 **Vampire AU**

Pan watched in amusement as Trunks flipped through the manga she had gotten him. She hadn't read it herself, it was much too gory and bloody for her taste, but her boyfriend... Well her boyfriend was cackling like a maniac as he read through it.

He was lounged on her bed, his head resting on the pillow prompt up against the headboard. He had the manga in front of him, reading it intently as his arctic eyes shone. Pan couldn't help her smile... He was gorgeous.

"Trunks..." she spoke, standing up from her computer desk.

"Hm?" He called back as she walked towards the bed.

"Do you know what an Eskimo kiss is?" She asked innocently.

Slowly, he set aside the manga and a smirk crossed his face. Pan could see the fangs shinning proudly in the dim light, but she wasn't scared of them, not anymore.

"It sounds kinky," he told her.

Pan just grinned, "would you like for me to show you?" She raised a brow.

"Oh," his eyes widened and he nodded eagerly.

She climbed onto the bed before she straddled him. His hands came up, resting on the back of her thighs and her hands rested on his chest for support.

"I don't know what this kiss is yet but I'm already excited," Trunks told Pan with a smirk.

Pan let out a small snort. "Slow down there, bat boy..." Slowly, she leaned down and touched her nose to his before rubbing them together gently.

Trunks blinked, his eyes growing large and slowly Pan pulled away.

"That's an Eskimo kiss," she told him with a smile.

"Hm..." his eyebrow knitted together for a second before he glanced at her. "This is a serious problem, Panna."

"What is?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"You obviously know types of kisses I've never heard about," he gave her thighs a gentle pull, and she was on top of him. He smirked up at her as he reached up and tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. "I'm going to need you to show me all the kinds of kisses you know."

 **-SHORT AND SWEET!**

 **Hehe the next one should be longer... ;)**


	11. An Enemies To Lovers Kiss

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta:** SAAAAAAME

 **Ninyah606:** I haven't personally read Tokyo Ghoul, but from what my friend has told me about it, I believe Trunks would love it too XD anything gory or scary... HE LIVES FOR IT. Meanwhile, Pan's squeamish, like meeee

* * *

 **An Enemies to Lovers Kiss**

 **Mafia AU**

Pan sighed as she rested against the wall in her hiding spot. Chaos was around her as two gangs fought over one porcelain vase that was uniquely made by a famous potter. Pan wasn't exactly sure what was so special about something as simple as a vase but her father wanted it before his archenemy Vegeta had got it.

Someone crouched down beside her and Pan turned to see the white rabbit mask and relaxed. It was just Goten.

 _'You okay?'_ He signed to her. Sign language was something they had both learned so they could still communicate during missions without being loud and giving away their hiding spots. Plus, there were just some things Pan and Goten didn't want to share through the communicators.

 _'I'm fine,'_ Pan signed back. _'Just tired.'_ Which was very unusual for her, but she was. She just felt so exhausted here in the last week and her stomach hadn't been feeling too great either. Maybe she was coming down with a cold.

"Awh shit!" Radtiz harsh voice rang out through the communicators. "Skeletor and his demon squad just arrived."

Gohan let out a loud sigh. "Vegeta must have found out about tonight. Dad's not going to be happy. Everyone get into stance, things just got a lot more difficult."

"Oh great, The Grimm is here..." Goten muttered.

The Grimm was Vegeta's right-hand man, and his most deadly weapon. The man was skilled, very skilled just him alone could handle several men at once. He wore the mask of a skull, it's eyes dark and haunting. It's cheekbones were sharp and the white teeth were sharp and harsh.

The first time Pan had seen the mask, she had honestly been a little scared, but over the course of running into The Grimm, she realized that his bite wasn't as bad as his bark. He was a rather dorky flirt under that mask...

Pan reached up, securing the black and gold cat mask on her face. She picked up her gun, making sure it was fully loaded. She wasn't surprised that he was there, because she had already known he would be.

 _'Ready?'_ Goten signed.

 _'Ready,'_ she signed back, and they ran into the fray.

* * *

The sun was nearly peaking over the horizon as Pan rested her arms against the hotel's roof railing. It had been a long, exhausting night and she was just now getting some time to herself. Her clan had escaped with the vase, and being the unruly bunch they were- whether they had a victory or not- Pan had told Goten she would be staying at a hotel for a few days to rest. Perhaps with some time to herself she would be able to get over this sickness she had been feeling.

She felt someone jump over the railing behind her and she turned slowly. The Grimm's face stared at her as he began to walk over. Slowly, an ungloved hand reached up, pushing the mask back and off. Pan's dark eyes met with arctic ones and she smiled. Those were the eyes she had fallen in love with before she even knew who was behind the mask.

"Did you have fun earlier?" She asked him, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Oh, I always have fun with you," he smirked, finally reaching her. His hands found her hips and he pulled her to him. "Panna..." he rested his forehead against hers with a content sigh.

"Trunks..." she reached up, trying her best to tidy his messy lavender hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his eyes filling with worry. "I noticed you weren't as active in battle earlier, and you didn't even add any snarky comments like you usually do."

"I'm okay," Pan let out a small sigh. "Just tired..." a smile twitched on her face as she glanced at him. "I think what I need is just a few days off with you to relax."

Trunks smirked, his grip on her tightening. "I like the sound of that," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

Pan kissed him back, her body warming up at his touch. She knew that when they put on those masks, he was her enemy, but at the moment, neither one of them had their masks on. They were vulnerable, only to each other, and she was going to love him all she could.


	12. A Vampire Kiss

**niyah606: OMG that love square from MLB drives me nuuuuts. I'm actually tempted to write a fic on that fandom XD I have a soft spot for Marichat.**

 **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Hehe well the mafia au is an actually au I plan on working on in the future... If I can ever get my crap together and finish Forbidden and Butterflies first.**

 **awesomegirl789: Awwh I've missed your comments!**

* * *

 **A Vampire Kiss**

 **C'mon... y'all already know what AU it's gonna be...**

 **VAMPIRE AU**

Pan was giggling and she didn't even know why. Her and Marron has been at the bar for hours now and although she technically wasn't 21 yet, the bouncer and bartender were both fooled by a rather convincing fake ID. Plus, it's not like she did this frequently. It was the first time she had seen Marron in almost a year!

Marron used to go to the same academy as her, that's actually how they met. When Pan was a first year and Marron a second year. They had become fast friends and now in her third and final year at the academy, Pan missed her friend. Of course, Pan wasn't too lonely. She had a frequent visitor who became whiny and dramatic when she didn't give them enough attention.

Speaking of her visitor... She blinked her eyes as she watched a familiar shade of lavender grow closer and closer until they were right in front of her. She couldn't stop her grin or giggle. He had found her... Of course he had, he always did. She watched him until he was right in front of her, and his arctic blue eyes were looking down at her, unamused. Yet Pan couldn't stop her grin or her giggle.

"You're here," she said happily.

"I am," he told her, gently reaching out and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. He glared up at Marron now, who was doing her best to avoid making eye contact with her. "You let her get drunk," he huffed at her.

"Oh, come on, Trunks," Marron rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It's a girls nights, we're suppose to have fun. Plus, I didn't realize she would get this... drunk," she admitted sheepishly.

Pan glanced between the two of them, but her mind was too fuzzy and her body was too warm for her to be paying attention. She reached out to the counter and grabbed her drink and began blowing bubbles into it.

"Do you have any idea of how dangerous it is for you to be dragging her out to a place like this?" Trunks hissed.

"We're not alone!" Marron pouted as she crossed her arms. "Gohan is right over there," her eyes darted to the side of the club and Trunks followed her gaze.

The tall man nodded respectfully once Trunks' eyes caught his, and Trunks nodded back. He felt a bit better now... It wasn't that he didn't trust Marron, it was just that she didn't have the kind of power to protect Pan from others who might try to harm her. If Gohan and Goten were there then Trunks wasn't worried, because he knew both boys would do whatever it took to keep Pan safe, even if she didn't remember who they were.

"If Gohan is here then why did you call me?" Trunks asked Marron.

"Because she hasn't stopped talking about you," Marron smirked, motioning to Pan.

Trunks glanced down at her, and when she sensed him looking she caught his eyes, giving him a shy smile.

"I figured you could take her home," Marron continued.

"You just want to spend some time with your boyfriend," Trunks muttered dryly.

"Maybe," Marron grinned, "but are you complaining?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her slightly as she laughed. Of course he wasn't complaining, and she knew it.

"Panny," Marron spoke to her friend. "You know this grumpy guy, right?" She motioned to a pouting Trunks.

"Oh yes!" Pan's eyes lit up. She went to stand up from her stool but slipped, and Trunks had to quickly catch her and push her against his chest. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "He's my boyfriend," Pan told Marron happily. "He's a vampire," she giggled.

Trunks let out a low groan as Marron laughed. "C'mon Panna, let me take you back to your dorm."

"Awh, but I want to stay," Pan pouted as Trunks steered her through the crowded club.

Marron watched them until they were out the door, it was then that two strong arms wrapped around her middle and she grinned. She loved spending time with Pan, but once the girl had gotten tipsy Marron knew that she had to call Trunks to come get her.

"Our time now?" Her boyfriend whispered into her ear.

Marron turned and looked up at his dark eyes. He grinned, showing his proud fangs and she shivered. "Our time now," she told him with a nod, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

"Hey... Hey!" Pan whined as Trunks dragged her down the streets. "I don't want to go home!" She huffed, "I want to dance more."

"You can dance later," Trunks promised her. "Right now, you're drunk.

"Only a little," she giggled.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. Her cheeks were flushed because intoxication and her lips were red. Her hair she usually had nearly brushed was in a mess on the top of her head, but it made her look more tempting... And that black dress she was wearing... The skirt danced around her thighs, the of the shoulder sleeves and the low v-cut exposed so much skin, it was maddening. Slowly, Trunks reached out and traced one of her shoulders before allowing his hands to sweep down the cut. Pan shivered, her lips parting and her eyes widening.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked her lowly, "going out wearing that?"

"I knew you'd come," she whispered, her eyes becoming lidded as she smirked up at him. "I knew you'd come and you would like it."

Trunks grabbed her then, and the world changed. In just a few short seconds, after the world stopped turning, Pan realized that he teleported them inside her dorm room.

"I hate it when you do that," she groaned at him, but he tightened his grip on her.

On of his hands held the back of her neck and the other her waist. He tilted her head a licked up her neck slowly, causing her to shiver.

"I love it," he breathed into her ear, causing her knees to go weak. "But I don't like others seeing you in it," he said in a low growl. "It makes me want to mark you all over." He had only been at the club a few short minutes but it was obvious that many guys were checking Pan out...

Pan placed her hands over his and gently moved them. She looked up at Trunks and grinned as she reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor with a light thud and kicked off her heels as she backed up to her bed and laid down.

"So do it," she told him with an impish grin.

Trunks felt himself smirking, his shirt was already discarded on the floor and he was loosening the belt on his pants as he walked over to her. "Just remember, you wanted this."

She simply beckoned him with her finger and laughed as he crawled over her, his mouth already finding the sensitive spot on her neck.

* * *

Pan's body felt like a ton of bricks. She let out a soft whine as she rubbed her eyes and tried to stop he world from spinning. There was a weight on her stomach and she peaked her eyes and saw Trunks sleeping soundly beside her. Groggily, she moved his arm from her and headed towards the bathroom. Her mind was fuzzy from the night before, but she was wearing Trunks' shirt so she only imagined what they had done, not that she was complaining, she probably started it, she just wished she could remember it.

Pan was half asleep as she did her business and as she went to wash her hands, a sight in the mirror caught her attention and her eyes widened.

"What the hell..." she gasped, noticing the red and purple hickies all over her neck and down her chest. Quickly, she lifted Trunks' shirt and saw that the hickies were almost everywhere! They covered her breasts, her stomach, her hips and thighs... She wouldn't be able to wear shorts or tank tops for weeks!

"That lil'..." she began, her eye twitching slightly before she remembered...

 _'Just remember, you wanted this.'_

Pan let out a groan as she remembered it all. She really had been the one to start it... Why out of all the supernatural beings did she have to have a horny, jealous vampire as a boyfriend?


	13. A Kiss Because of a Dare

**niyah606: ME AND YOU BOTH! AWWWH THANKS! Speaking of Marichat have you seen the season 3 episode 2? It's called weredad and it's a Marichat episode! You can find it on youtube, at least that's where I watched it!**

 **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: A lucky girl she definitely is!**

* * *

 **A Kiss Because of a Dare**

 **Vegeta-Sei AU**

 **Takes place after the "I Love You" Kiss**

Pan leaned against the rails on the balcony outside of the castle. Not too far away, she could see Trunks and Goten training some new soldiers. Her cheeks felt warm as she watched Trunks. They had only been courting for about a week and she couldn't be happier. Butterflies still went crazy in her stomach every time he looked at her. It was hard for her to believe that he really did love her as much as she did him.

"There you are!"

Pan turned, seeing Bulla and Marron walking up to her. Both of them were grinning and as they reached her, they giggled.

"See Bulla, I told you she would be watching her fiancé. How cute," Marron grinned.

Pan felt her cheeks grow even warmer. "I wasn't just watching him," she denied, though she knew it was a lie. "I was watching all of them."

"Uh-Huh, sure," Bulla snickered. "You and my brother are so love-struck, it's cute," she told Pan.

"So, Pan," Marron glanced over at her, mischief twinkling in her eyes. "Just how far have you and Trunks gone? Surely with all the sexual tension between you two for the last several years you've already broken a few headboards."

Pan choked on her spit as Bulla threw her head back and cackled.

"M-Marron!" Pan was sure her whole face was red. Just imagining a scenario about her, Trunks and a bed, made her knees weak and her insides melt.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bulla was still snorting, "this girl so shy when it comes to affectionate stuff! She hasn't even kissed Trunks first yet."

"I have too!" Pan declared stubbornly. It was a very quick peck and she wasn't even sure if she had caught his lips, but it counted, right?

"Then prove it," Marron grinned.

"Huh?" Pan gasped.

"Go kiss him," Marron motioned down below where he boys were. "If you've already done it before then it should be simple right?"

"B-but he's training..." Pan mumbled. "I would just be-"

"Oh come on," Marron told her with a giggle. "I dare you!"

Pan wanted to scoff. She wasn't a kid, it wasn't like a dare was going to make her do anything... And yet, she felt this need to prove to Marron and Bulla that she could do it- and flawlessly. Her and Trunks were courting, they had kissed several times- although all of them had been because he started it. She could do it though!

Pan gave Marron and Bulla a determined look. "Okay then!" She said, grabbing the balcony rail before jumping over the side of it and landing on the ground.

Pan's stomach was fluttering and her heart was hammering against her chest the closer she got. The boys noticed her, and Trunks turned, a huge smile on his face. He ran over to the fence to meet her and leaned over it, his smile growing even wider as she grew closer.

Pan took a deep breath, calming her nerves. It was just Trunks... But that made her even more nervous. She had been crushing on the idiot for most of her life...

"Panna," he greeted her.

"Trunks..." her lips curved into a smile. She fought the urge to giggle because he always made her feel so ridiculously giddy.

"Did you come to watch us train the new recruits?" He asked, "or maybe you would like to help?" He smirked, his eyes lighting up. "I'm sure the newbies would love getting beat up by you."

Pan could stop her giggle then before she quickly cleared her throat. "Actually, I came for something else."

"Hm?" He raised a lavender brow.

Pan's heart was beating so loud, she wouldn't have been surprised if Trunks was hearing it as well. She could do it... She wanted to do it! It was ridiculous at how nervous she was over something as simple as this, especially since she had been less nervous over facing some giant monster before.

Before she lost her nerve, Pan grabbed his shoulders. His eyes widened in surprise as she yanked him down and stood on the tips of her toes. Her lips came smashing down on his and she held it for several seconds before quickly letting him go and taking a quick step back.

Trunks' eyes were still wide, his mouth starting to open in shock and light pink blush spread across his cheeks. Pan could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.

"Uh... well... G-good luck with training!" She told him with a small wave before she turned and ran as fast as she could.

Trunks stood staring after her for several seconds before he busted out in a laugh and turned around to the other soldiers, who had witnessed everything. "DID YOU SEE THAT?" He yelled at Goten, a bright smile on his face. "SHE LOVES ME."

"Yeah," Goten rolled his eyes, "I have known that since we were teenagers."

"Training is canceled for the day!" Trunks told the soldiers suddenly.

"What? Why?" Goten's eyes widened in surprise.

"Cause... I have to go after her!" Trunks was beaming. He didn't wait for Goten to reply before he took off running in the same direction Pan had went.

"Marron," Bulla spoke from her spot on the balcony next to the blonde. "You are truly doing the lord's work."

Marron snickered, "Oh come on, we both know how stubborn that girl is. I knew if we teased her enough and dared her, she'd do it."

Bulla grinned, "Maybe we should dare her to just hurry up and marry my brother, then."

* * *

"Panna!" Trunks caught up to her quickly, and grabbed her hand to make her turn around. "Wait, about what just happened."

Pan turned, forcing a smile on her face. She laughed, trying to cover her embarrassment. "It was weird, right?" She said, laughing again, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"What?" His face fell, "I want you to do it again..."

"You do...?" She whispered, glancing up at him as her heart pounded.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I want you to do it everyday."

"E-everyday?" She repeated, her eyes growing wide.

He nodded, a grin on his face. "It'll give me strength."

Pan let out a small snort and rolled her eyes. Trunks' smile softened and he took a step closer to her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

"Will you do it again?" He whispered.

"Now?" She whispered back, her cheeks warm as her palms resting against his his muscled abs.

He smirked and leaned down so she would only have to lean up a little. "Won't you?" He asked, his voice low.

Pan was still nervous, but... Not as nervous as she first had been. This was Trunks... And although that fact had just made her more nervous, now it relaxed her. He was Trunks... Her Trunks and he loved her, just as much as she loved him.

Smiling, Pan leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips against his.


	14. An Embarassing Your Kids Kiss

**KaijuBoy455: uhm... I'm not really sure why they would appear? Maybe you're meaning on the Vegeta-Sei AU? If that's the case then maybe! :)**

 **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Ooooh yeah! Definitley a lot of kissing hehe**

 **truev13: Thanks!**

 **niyah606: LMAO! In the Vegeta-Sei AU, every time Pan looks at Trunks he's wasted tbh XD**

* * *

 **A/N: HI!**

 **I** **would** **just** **like** **to** **say** **that** **this** **chapter** **is** from the Butterflies verse! If you don't **know** **what** **Butterflies** **is**... **Well** , **it's** **my** very first Trupan fic! And my biggest and most precious baby!

 **This** **takes place after the current last chapter! Y'all buckle up cause hilarity is coming!**

 **Ages:**

 **Trupan: In their thirties!**

 **Vegeta Jr Goku Jr: 17**

 **Akari: 14**

 **Tapion: 12**

* * *

 **An Embarrassing Your Kids Kiss - Butterflies AU**

Vegeta Jr grumbled as he walked down the stairs heading towards the kitchen where the very loud music his mother was playing was coming from. That wasn't what had woke him though. What woke him up was the delicious smell of breakfast that had whiffed up the stairs towards the bedrooms. His stomach was already growling in anticipation for his mother's gourmet cooking.

Walking into the kitchen, Vegeta's mouth was watering as he saw the table already laid out with some of the family's favorite dishes. His mother really was the best! Akari was singing along to he radio loudly as she sat the table. His father was sipping on his coffee as his mother fixed his tie.

"Morning honey," Pan greeted him with a smile as she saw him. "Are your brothers awake?"

"Mhm," Vegeta nodded, taking his at the table.

Suddenly, thunderous steps were heard on the staircases before a blur of dark blue hair zoomed up to Trunks and Pan. "Morning Eomma, Appa," Tapion greeted with a bright smile. He glanced at Trunks, his smile widening, "Appa, is-?"

"Yep," Trunks smiled, taking a capsule out of his pocket and handing it to his youngest son. "The part arrived just this morning."

Tapion squealed in excitement as he held the capsule carefully. Finally, the part to his race bike that he had been building was here! He bounced to his spot at the table, making sure to leave room for his brother.

"You sure it's a safe idea to be letting him have a racing bike?" Pan asked with a small frown.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on it," he told her leaning down to kiss her cheek. 'And I made sure that it can't get above 60,' he added through their bond, leaning back and giving her a wink.

There was a loud crash and everyone turned to see Goku Jr tripping into the kitchen. He got up quickly, dusting the imaginary dirt off of himself and laughing.

"Go, did you have a fight with your bed?" Trunks chuckled in amusement. The teen's shirt was halfway up his stomach, and he was missing a sock...

"Appa..." Goku said as he took the seat between his twin and little brother. "We're not out of food, right?" He asked quietly.

"Considering that your Eomma fixed such a hearty breakfast, I'm going to have to say no," Trunks answered as he and Pan took their seats at the table. Their table was round, the way Pan had wanted it so everyone would be able to see each other and talk. Trunks and Pan always sat next to each other, and then usually, Akari sat by her mother, followed by Tapion and the twins.

"Why would you ask that, Go?" Pan wondered. "We just got groceries the other day."

"I had a dream that we were out of food," Goku sighed. "It was awful..."

"What a horrible dream," Trunks commented dryly.

Vegeta shivered, "a nightmare indeed."

"I don't think we'll ever have to worry about not having food," Akari commented, pushing some of her dark lavender hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I think you're forgetting that we're rich," Tapion snickered before shoving some pancakes in his mouth.

"We are rich, aren't we?" Vegeta mused as he looked at his orange juice.

"You just now realizing that, Ge?" Akari smirked as she took a sip of her own juice.

"We are rich!" He gasped, his eyes wide and filling with horror. "That means... that... OH MY KAMI!" He yelled, gapping at Trunks and Pan.

"What...?" Trunks raised a very confused lavender eyebrow.

"That one time when I was six!" Vegeta cried. "I had to use the bathroom really bad so I walked into yours and you two were showering together! Appa, you told me that it was to save money, but if we're rich then why would you have to save money? You two were... you were..." he voice wavered slightly as his cheeks begin filling with color.

"Having sex?" Pan finished the question casually.

Vegeta screamed and Goku spit out his food. "WHAT?!" Goku hollered.

"You're acting like you don't know how you got here or something," Trunks said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know how we got here!" Vegeta huffed, "it's just... my eyes are now scarred!" He howled.

"You couldn't even see anything," Pan defended with a small smile.

She remembered that day quite well... It had been rather embarrassing being caught, because her and Trunks had been so positive all the children were still sleeping. But Vegeta hadn't seen anything, and he believed the little fib that they were just saving money and that they would be out shortly. The rest of the shower after he had left had been quite steamy.

"Yeah, stop acting like you're special or something," Akari rolled her eyes. "All of us have caught Eomma and Appa Having sex."

"One time I saw them doing it on the counter," Tapion commented, causing Pan to almost choke on her drink and Goku to spit out his food again. "I don't see a lot, just Eomma's legs around Appa's waist but it was enough for me to turn around and run back to my room."

"THE COUNTERS?!" Goku cried, food still in his mouth. "THAT'S WHERE ARE MEALS ARE PREPARED! THINK OF THE FOOD!"

Pan rolled her eyes as Trunks huffed. "It's been cleaned several times, okay?" He told his son.

"Oh my Kami," Vegeta gave his parents a look of disbelief. "Is there a place you two haven't done anything?"

"Very little," Trunks smirked, earning a slap from an embarrassed Pan.

"Maybe you two should start _locking_ doors?" Goku suggested, a sour look on his face as he looked at his place.

"It's my house, maybe you heathens need to start _knocking_?" Trunks suggested back.

"Yeah, we would knock... if you two would just stick to doing it in your room only," Akari muttered.

"Okay, lets change the subject, shall we?" Pan sighed, placing a hand over Trunks' mouth to stop his comment.

Trunks grabbed her hand and slowly took it off his mouth. "I'm still hoping for my baseball team," he told Pan with a smirk as he leaned closer to her.

Her lips twitched in a grin as she booped his nose with hers. "Keep hoping, Boxer Boy."

"Well, at least the trying is fun," he chuckled, leaning over to kiss her.

Vegeta shuddered as his siblings all glanced away. "Oh come on!" He huffed, "can we at least get through a meal without you two flirting, please?!"

* * *

 **Me** : * **clutches** **this** **chapter** **and** **sobs** * **I'VE** **MISSED** **YOU** **MY** **BABIES**

 **Question** : **Are** **Trupan** **really** **those** **parents**?

 **Answer: YOU DAMN RIGHT THEY ARE**

 **Question: Will there be more Kiss Me prompts from Butterflies?**

 **Answer: MOST LIKELY**


	15. A I Love You Kiss pt 2

**TheRedsBluesGreens: I've missed them too! And they are definitely my favorites as well! Trunks' favorite word to describe his kids is heathens... but he calls them that affectionately. He loves them!**

 **FireStorm19911: THE NIGHTMARES XD**

 **Guest: AAh thank you for the compliment but I definitely wouldn't say it's better! Thanks for liking it!**

 **Becca: Haha! I'm constantly craving for more Butterflies! I need to get my butt into gear on those new chapters! But the last chapter was totally canon. That convo for sure happened. And all the kids left the table screaming.**

 **LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAH**

 **niyah606: THEY ARE DEFINITELY THOSE PARENTS! Awwwh thanks! And that's a really good idea!**

* * *

 **One Woman Army (Vegeta Sei AU)**

 **A I Love You Kiss pt 2**

Pan was pacing. She had been for the last two hours and she was sure that a hole was about to appear in her floor. She couldn't help it, though. Her nerves were consuming her and her anxiety was wrecking her body in shakes.

In just a little over a week, her and Trunks were set to be married. The time for rituals were nearing, but that wasn't why Pan was nervous.

Trunks was Vegeta-Sei's beloved Prince. He truly was amazing, and his people adored him for his loyalty and strength. How was she ever going to be a Princess to match up to him? She knew she was strong and reliable, but a Princess? She didn't know the first thing about any of that. Not to mention, they were both still young. She had just turned 19, and he was almost 21.

Pan stopped her pacing and let out a loud sigh. She needed someone to talk to... Bulla was always her first choice, and although she knew her best friend wouldn't judge her for having second thoughts, Pan didn't want to trouble her with this. There was only one person Pan could think of that might understand how she was feeling...

"Ba," she glanced at the panther cub resting on her bed before walking over to her window.

He got up with excited movements and yawned as he shifted to the size of a regular panther. Once him and Pan hit the ground underneath her window he shifted again, growing in size and allowing Pan to crawl on his back.

"Let's go to Nene's," Pan told him, holding onto his fur right as he took off.

* * *

"Didi!" Gine slapped the back of Radtiz head just as he was about to eat a giant meat leg. "These are for my customers!"

"Eomma," he said with a low groan. "I'm starving!"

The door to Gine's meat shop chimed and her and Radtiz turned to see Pan and Ba, who was a cub again walk in. Gine grinned instantly, "there's my babies!"

Ba bounced up to Gine playfully, and with her free hand, she scratched his head. "Are you hungry, Ba?" She cooed. "Here," she handed him the meat leg that Radtiz had attempted to eat.

"Eomma!" Radtiz gasped, "seriously? I'm your son!"

"So?" Gine gave him a dull look. "Don't you have a squadron that needs training or something?" She asked him.

Radtiz huffed and stood up. "Yeah, then losers can't survive without me." He glanced at Pan and smirked, "Hey Panny, why don't you stop by sometime? Show them boys of mine how it's done?"

Pan let out a small snort. "What's in it for me?"

"Panny, he's just wanting you to stop by so the boys will listen to him for once," Gine said with a grin. "They walk all over him."

"They do not!" Radtiz huffed. "I'm their captain! They respect me!"

"Sure they do," Pan snickered.

"Go on, Didi," Gine waved her hand at him. "Go train your boy scouts. Panny and I have talking to do."

"Fine," Radtiz huffed. He ruffled Pan's hair affectionately before he left.

"Here," Gine said, leading Pan to the seat behind the counter. "Stay here for a second..." She disappeared in the back before coming back less than a minute later with a plate of cookies.

"Nene..." Pan's lips twitched.

"So..." Gine began. "You're having second thoughts about the wedding, aren't you?"

Pan almost choked the bite of cookie she was eating. "How did you know?" She whispered, her stomach sinking.

"Because I know you," Gine responded gently as she leaned against the counter beside Pan. "Want to talk about it?"

Pan let out a long sigh. "It's just... He's the Prince, Nene and I'm just me. I can't understand what he sees in me that makes him like me so much."

"Oh, Darling, you don't see it, but we do," Gine told her gently.

"See what?" Pan mumbled with a frown.

"The way that boy looks at you like you're his entire world," Gine smiled. "I can say with confidence that the Prince is head over heels in love with you."

Pan's cheek felt unbearably hot. Her heart thudded against her chest at that thought. He did love her, she knew that. He made her feel loved with his words and actions towards her but it still didn't stop her worry.

"Nene, I'm never going to live up to it," Pan said sadly. "I'm never going to be worthy enough to be considered a Princess suitable for him, or Vegeta-sei... Plus we're still so young..."

"Did you know that when I married Bear, people thought we weren't suitable for each other?" Gine raised an amused eyebrow.

"Really?" Pan glanced up in shock.

"Mhm," the older Saiyan nodded with a grin. "Back then, Bardock was one of the best fighters, and although I'm strong, like any other Saiyan, I'm not a fighter. There were many times I thought it wouldn't last, that one day he would wake up and be done with me. I thought... He deserves someone who's a fighter like him, because that surely suits him more... But look at us now," she said with a warm smile. "We have such a beautiful family."

"How... How did you get over all that negative thinking?"

"Because I love him," Gine said. "And I knew he loved me. When two people truly love each other... They can get through anything, Panny... I think that maybe, you should go find Trunks and talk to him. Let him know how you're feeling, don't keep these emotions bottled up to yourself- especially from your future mate." Gine reached over and tucked a long strand of Pan's hair behind her ear with a warm smile.

Pan stood up and hugged her grandmother. "Thanks, Nene..."

"Honey!" A loud voice boomed and the women turned to see Bardock walking into the shop. "Oh, look at this, both of my girls!" He grinned when he saw Pan as well. He ran over and joined the hug, squeezing both of the tiny women tightly.

"Bear..." Pan laughed as he released them and leaned down to kiss her head.

"Are you hungry?" Gine asked Bardock. "I got some meat ready for you in the kitchen."

"Ah, you truly are wonderful," he told his wife, leaning down to kiss her.

Pan smiled at the two of them. She had always thought they were both still so in love with each other, just like her parents. She had always dreamed of the day where she could have a love like that and she had found it...

"Nene, can Ba stay here for a while?" Pan asked, looking at the panther cub that was now gnawing on a bone.

"Of course," Gine told her, a knowing smile on her face.

"Thanks," Pan smiled before taking off.

* * *

Pan walked down the castle hallways, looking for Trunks. She felt a little better than she did earlier... She knew Trunks loved her, and that she loved him, but... The whole wedding thing was still making her worry. Gine has said they could get through anything, but could they really? Pan would become royalty... Most girls would love that, but it made her nerves go haywire.

The door to Trunks' study was cracked open and she could see him in there with Tarble. She was about to open it up more, but stopped when she heard them talking.

"You really plan on taking her to all these places on your honeymoon?" Tarble was asking.

"Of course," Trunks answered. "Every place is somewhere she has told me she wanted to go. I've remembered them all," he said proudly. "Plus, I want Panna to be as happy as possible..."

"Yeah, I know," Tarble snorted. He slapped a hand to his nephew's shoulder with a chuckle. "Can't believe after years of you going on and on about how much you love her, you're finally getting to marry her."

"I can't believe it either," Trunks admitted. "I've loved her from the first moment I saw her when I was thirteen," he laughed. "It's always been her... Sometimes I think this is all a dream and I'll wake up and she won't be with me anymore..."

"Who knows, she might change her mind," Tarble snickered.

"Uncle!" Trunks huffed with a pout.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Jeez... She loves you, Trunks. And you love her, right?"

"More than anything!" Trunks declared. "I can't wait for her to officially become my Princess."

Pan felt her tears rolling down her cheeks. It was as if a dam had broken... She couldn't stop crying. Suddenly, everything felt okay. All she had to hear was reassurance that Trunks loved her and all her fears had vanished. She opened the doors and rushed into the room, wrapping her arms around Trunks and hugging in from behind.

Trunks jumped in surprise, before realizing who it was. "Panna," he grinned, turning her around to face him so he could hug her back. His grin fell when he saw her tears and his brows furrowed together worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Pan sniffed several times. "I just love you so much, Trunks... I wish we could get married right now instead of having to wait," she smiled at him.

Trunks' eyes widened before he looked at Tarble eagerly. "Can we do that?"

"Absolutely not," Tarble shook his head. "There's rituals you two have to do and Bulma and Chi-Chi would have my head if I just let you two elope."

Trunks frowned with a huff. "Will you at least cover for us?" He asked hopefully. Both his mother and Chi-Chi had been adamant about him and Pan not being alone together for the last month and it had been killing him.

"Hell no," Tarble crossed his arms. "Your mom will kill me."

"Fine!" Trunks huffed, "I guess I'll have have to tell Gure that you weren't really injured the other day when you had her rubbing that sore muscle cream on your shoulders. I'm sure-"

"Oh shut the hell up and go!" Tarble hissed.

Trunks grinned down at Pan before he picked her up, causing her to let out a surprised gasp. She barely had time to hold onto him before they were running down the hallways.

* * *

"Here," Trunks gently sat Pan down once they were in the safety of his room. He grabbed her face and his thumbs came up and wiped away her tears that hadn't dried yet. "Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" He asked softly.

"It's silly..." Pan mumbled.

"So... Tell me anyways."

"I was having second thoughts," Pan admitted, her eyes avoiding his.

"Second thoughts about the wedding...?" He asked quietly.

Pan nodded. "I was just worried... You're a Prince, and I didn't see how I could ever live up to being your Princess. I'm not really Princess material..."

"Then let's leave," Trunks said. Pan glanced up at him in surprise. "Just me and you. We'll go somewhere and live a simple life."

Pan gapped at him. "You're joking," she whispered.

"I'm not," he said seriously. "Say the word Panna and we'll go. I'm serious."

"Trunks, you love your crown," she reminded him. "You love your people."

"But I love you more," he told her seriously. "I don't want this crown if I can't you beside me."

Pan's lips twitched up into a smile and she reached up to grab his face. "This is how I know it'll be okay," she told him. "I was worried Trunks, but I'm not anymore. After hearing you and Tarble talking earlier I felt better. I guess I just needed some assurance."

"Assurance about what?"

"That you loved me..." Pan whispered. "And that it would be okay."

Trunks grinned and rested his forehead against hers. "Then listen closely, Panna. I love you. I'm going to tell you that so many times that you'll get sick of hearing it."

"I'll never get sick of hearing it from you. I love you, Trunks."

The words had barely left her mouth before his lips were on hers. He reached down, picking her up and carrying her to his bed, determined to show her just how much he did love her.

* * *

 **Gine is called Nene because she refused to be called "Grandma". She's a cool Nene**


	16. A Height Difference Kiss

niyah606: Everyone needs a Trunks in their lives tbh. Sadly, All I have is a keychain ans funko pop version of him and not the real one *cries*

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Hehe oh yeah. Sometimes all a girl needs is a little reassurance.

Awesomegirl789: N-New stories? M-Me...? Pssssh n-n-no *piles of new story ideas spill out on the ground* ahahahah Girl, i have several ideas for new stories! wanna hear about them!? I'd be happy to go on a spill about them!

* * *

 **A** **Height** **Difference** **Kiss**

Pan groaned as she fell onto her bed. With a frown, she pulled out her phone out of her pocket and began dialing Bulla's number.

"Pan-Chan," Bulla answered in the first ring.

"Bulla, I have a problem," Pan whined.

"What's wrong?" The cheerfulness from Bulla's voice was gone and instead there was worry.

"I'm short," Pan sighed. "Like, really freaking short." On good days, she was a proud 5'.

There was a beat of silence before Bulla snickered. "I know. I'm pretty sure everyone dies. What's the big deal though! It's never bothered you before."

"The big deal," Pan began. "Is the fact that I tried to kiss your brother last night and he didn't even notice because I'm so short!" She huffed.

Bulla let out a loud snort before she began to giggle. "Didn't you say anything?"

"No," Pan muttered. "I was too embarrassed."

Bulla was snickering now. "You should say something next time!"

"And say what?" Pan grumbled. "Should I grab his shirt and hank him down and tell him to kiss me?"

"I mean..." Bulla giggled. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind... Would you, Trunks?"

Pan let out something between a gasp and shriek as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes were wide as she pulled out her phone and glanced at it like it had grown two heads.

"I wouldn't mind at all," came Trunks' voice and Pan could proactive hear his smirk.

"Bulla!" She cried.

"What?" Bulla laughed. "I didn't know you were going to talk about him when I put it on speaker phone."

"Panna-"

"No!" Pan huffed with a frown. "I'm not talking to either one of you!" She clicked off the call before quickly shutting her phone off.

"I'm going to die," she groaned, falling back onto her bed. She turned and hurried her face into the pillow with a loud huff. She was going to kill Bulla... Well, not really. She couldn't live without Bulla so she would have to keep her alive, but Pan definitely wasn't happy.

Pan wondered how long she could stay in her room. Perhaps forever? She felt as if she could die of embarrassment- that would be fine with her.

She heard her door open and sensed the familiar ki instantly. Just what was he doing there?! Did he seriously fly all the way over after she hung up?!

"Get out!" She didn't even look up, but she pointed her leg in his direction. "Breaking and entering is against the law."

"It's not breaking and entering if your mom lets me in the front door," he snickered, shutting her door.

"That traitor!" Pan huffed into her pillows.

"Come on, Panna," Trunks laughed, moving closer to her. "Look at me."

"Not happening," she muttered. She was sure her face was red because at the moment, it felt like it was on fire. "I'm never looking at you again," she said stubbornly.

"What a shame," Trunks sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm quite handsome, you know."

Pan gave a loud snort. "Quite a pain in the ass," she commented.

"C'mon," he nudged her. "Look at me," he whined.

"No," she huffed. She got up quickly, and without looking at him she ducked under her blankets and threw them over her head. "I'm never leaving this spot."

"What about food?"

"Dammit... Bring me food, and then I can take bathroom breaks while you're gone," she said.

"You stubborn girl," Trunks huffed as he fell onto the bed beside her. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around the bump of blankets. "Fine, stay in your cocoon. I'll cuddle you like this."

Pan didn't speak but she wondered if Trunks could hear just how loud her heart was beating. Their relationship was still fairly new and although she loved every second of it, sometimes she wondered if it was the right match. She wasn't very experienced when it came to relationships, but Trunks hadn't seemed to mind at all. He even said they could go as slow as she wanted. So, when she finally got up her courage to kiss him first, it was a rather big shock and bummer that he didn't even notice her... Because of her freaking height.

"So, did you really try to kiss me last night?" Trunks asked.

Pan let out a loud groan. It was as if he had mind-reading abilities. "Maybe," she sighed.

"Why didn't you get my attention?"

"Because I was embarrassed," she groaned.

"You know, you could do what you told Bulla earlier. I wouldn't-"

She kicked him to make him shut up. "I'm not doing that," she muttered.

He reached up then and yanked the blankets from her face causing her to gasp. He raised an amused, lavender eyebrow up at her as her black brows furrowed together in annoyance.

"You buttwipe," she pouted. "Let me sulk."

"I don't want to," he grinned. "We're going to figure something out."

"Figure what-"

Before she could even finish the sentence Trunks grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. She let out a surprised yelp before they were both standing on the floor. She glanced up at him with a glare. He was a good foot, if not more taller than her.

"Glare at me all you want," he was smirked. "I'm not scared."

Pan huffed and crossed his arms. "Your cockiness is too much sometimes," she groaned. If only he could be scared of her like Goten was, but the thing was, Trunks knew he was her favorite and he used it to his advantage... A lot.

"Okay," Trunks placed his hands on his hips. "What's are we going to do?"

"About...?" She shook her head in confusion.

"About you kissing me!"

"Oh my god-" she started to turn around and throw her self back on her bed but he stopped her.

"Oh no, were figuring something out," he told her. "Because I am not missing anymore opportunities to kiss you," he said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Pan raised a brow.

"Here," Trunks held out his arm. "Tap my arm four times really fast."

"Why four?" Pan raised a brow.

"That's your favorite number," he said with a shrug. "When you tap my arm like that I'll know you want to kiss."

"Well, I guess that could work..." Pan nodded slowly.

"Okay," Trunks beamed, holding his arm out even more.

"What?" Pan laughed as she glanced at it.

"Well, don't you want to finish what you were trying to do last night?" He asked.

"Not particularly," she shook her head, her lips twitching.

"Oh wow," he pouted and out his hands on his hips. "So rude. Here I am, trying to make things-"

Pan reached up and grabbed his shirt, yanking him down several inches and causing his eyes to widen. "Just kiss me, Trunks," she told him, her cheeks pink.

"Okay," he grinned, leaning down the rest of the way so his lips could finally meet hers.


	17. A Kiss on the Palm

**Vampire AU**

 **A Kiss on the Palms**

Pan's heart felt as if it could burst through her chest. Her legs pumped frantically as she ran though the woods, the moon being her only light.

The night had started off so wonderfully. Trunks had taken Pan to a movie and dinner. Pan loved simple dates like that, because it felt as if they were a normal couple for a while. The date had been perfect until they were headed back to the academy. They were walking, hand-in-hand when Trunks suddenly stopped and pushed her behind him. It was only a few seconds later when two vampires jumped out and attacked.

Trunks had ordered Pan to run and even though she didn't want to leave him behind, she knew she'd be no help if she stayed. She just hoped that Trunks would be okay. If it had only been one vampire she wouldn't be so worried, but two? She had to get to the academy and fast.

Pan stumbled over a tree roof causing her to help. She threw her hands up to catch herself and landed against a trunk of a tree roughly, causing her palms to get scrapped. She hissed as her palms stung and shook them quickly. Ignoring her palms, she took off running again. She had to be getting close to the academy, or at least she hoped she was.

Strong arms grabbed her from behind and Pan screamed. She waved her arms, trying her best to hit whoever grabbed her.

"It's me!" They said. "Panna, it's me!"

She relaxed and quickly turned to face Trunks. His lavender hair was a mess on his head and his clothes were ripped and torn. What got Pan's main focus though was the cut on the left side of his face. It was several inches long and bleeding!

"Trunks!" She gasped, her eyes wide.

"I'm fine," he told her. He scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly. "We can't stay here. We need to get to the academy and warn your uncle."

Pan barely had enough time to grab a hold of him before he took off. Trunks was a lot faster than her, and definitely more graceful. In less than a minute, he landed on her balcony and sat Pan down gently. She opened her balcony doors as she walked in. They were never locked because more times than not, a certain vampire would come creeping in during the middle of the night. Trunks closed the doors behind him and locked them, causing Pan to swallow hard... The situation must really be serious if he was locking the doors.

"Let me go get the first aid kit," Pan said.

"Panna, it'll be healed by morning," Trunks told her.

She glanced back at him, her dark eyes looking at his cut. Her stomach felt heavy just from looking at it. He had gotten it because he was protecting her...

"At least let me bandage it," she whispered. "Please. It'll make me feel better."

"Okay..." he nodded.

Pan turned and rushed to her bathroom. She hadn't used her first aid kit since her first year so she honestly wasn't sure where it was... She found it under a pile of junk underneath her sink. She grabbed it before quickly running back into her room.

Trunks had discarded his destroyed shirt and pants, and had already found a pair of dark grey sweat pants he kept in her drawer for the nights he stayed over. He was just hanging up his phone when Pan ran back in.

Pan felt it when the wards around the academy came on. When her uncle flipped them on, there was no leaving or entering the academy until he shut them off. From her back pocket, Pan heard her phone ding but didn't bother to check it. She already knew that it was her uncle sending out the automatic text to every student, letting them know that the wards were up. She didn't have to see it to know that he probably used some escaped convict as an excuse.

Pan opened the first aid kit and grabbed some sanitary wipes. She cleaned the cut first and wasn't too surprised to see that it seemed to already be healing. Still, she would feel better with it cleaned and covered. She put some ointment on it next before putting a small bandage on Trunks' cheek.

"There..." she gave him a small smile before picking up the mess she had made.

She threw the trash away before going to sink to wash her hands. As the warm water hit her palms she let out a small hiss. She had been so focused on attending Trunks' wound that she had forgotten all about her palms. She shut the water off and turned her hands so she could see her palms.

Hands suddenly reached down and grabbed her wrists and pulled them up. Pan blinked as she watched Trunks' eyes focus on her palms.

"Oh, I uh... tripped earlier," Pan mumbled. "I caught myself on a tree... I'm fine."

Trunks let out a sigh. "Panna..."

"It's okay," she said. "Your cut was a lot worse than this."

"My cut is already healing," he told her. "You should have been more concerned about yourself."

Pan watched with wide eyes as he lifted her palms. His tongue came out and slowly he started licking her scrapes. Pan's palms started tingling as a dark blush came across her cheeks. Trunks had healed many of her wounds this way, but she still couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It sent tingles all throughout her body and down her spine and it didn't help maters when his arctic blue eyes looked at her so alluringly.

When he was finished he still had hold of her wrists and her fingers brushed his lips as he rested her hands under his chin. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "You must have been so scared earlier."

Slowly, Pan shook her head. "I was more scared of something happening to you than me. I knew you would protect me."

His lips formed a small smile and he lifted her hands to kiss her palms. "I will always protect you, Panna," he promised.

She smiled up at him as he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. He always protected her, and for that, she was grateful, but she wanted to protect him as well. She just wondered how she would be able to do that... She was just a human after all... wasn't she?


	18. A Goodbye Kiss

**A** **Goodbye** **Kiss**

 **Mafia** **AU**

 ***This happens BEFORE the enemies to lovers kiss!***

In all of her 22 years Pan had never done something as hard as what she was about to do. She had robbed countless of banks and jewelers. She had broken bones of those who had gotten in her way and wounded many others. Yet, the thought of saying goodbye to the only man she had ever loved was tearing her up inside.

Pan had to keep reminding herself that it was for his protection. He was a sweet guy and she couldn't drag him into her world of guns and violence. But the thought of leaving him was breaking her.

They had met over a year ago, on her 21st birthday. Their meeting was like something out of a drama, with her running straight into him and falling backwards before he caught her. As soon as her dark eyes met his baby blue eyes she knew she was a goner. He swept her off of her feet, figuratively and literally. They started off as friends, but it wasn't long before the both of them finally addressed the undeniable attraction between the two of them. They had been dating ever since and Pan was head-over-heels, undoubtably smitten with one Trunks Vegeta Brief.

It had been easy for Pan to hide what her family did from Trunks. She never brought up her family, and he never brought up his, assuming that he didn't have a very good relationship with them. When she was with him, she felt almost normal and she craved that feeling more than ever.

But things could change in a matter of moments.

Pan and Trunks had been out, enjoying what was suppose to be a nice little date when things started exploding out of nowhere. Pan was a little more than shocked than to see her uncle, her father's right hand man, running about the streets of West City in his Gorilla masquerade mask. What surprised her even more was that Diablo, a man just as big as her uncle who wore a goblins mask, was fighting her uncle! Diablo was apart of the Ghouls clan, which had been enemies with Pan's clan since before she was even born.

Pan's shock soon turned into terror because a horrifying fear ran through her that possibly, Diablo could find out who she really was and then tell the other Ghouls. What would be even more terrifying is if The Grim found out who she was. He was The Devil's right-hand man and he was the deadliest member of The Ghouls. Pan was almost his favorite to mess with when they happened to run into each other as well. If The Grim found out who she was, then he could find out about Trunks and that would put him in so much danger.

Pan didn't even want to think of being the reason as to why Trunks could ever be in danger. He was too sweet and too kind-hearted to ever be involved in something like she was... Which was why Pan had to end things.

It was their first date since the incident with Radtiz and Diablo, and all night Pan had been dreading what was coming. Trunks had been a little quieter than usual as well, and she imagined he was still spooked about what had happened the last time they were together. She would never forget the fear in his eyes when he saw her uncle and Diablo... It made her heart ache.

They were passing through their favorite park in West City, hand-in-hand. Pan loved this park. In the winter, when the trees were barren and the snow pulled up on the branches it was breathtaking. Her and Trunks had built snowmen, made snow angels and even skating on the pond. When it was spring, the cherry blossoms began to bloom and it was just as beautiful. Pan would always hold all the picnics her and Trunks had together close to her heart.

Pan knew she couldn't prolong it any longer... She had to just rip the bandaid off.

Trunks stopped walking suddenly and let out a loud sigh. Pan glanced up at him, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Panna," he said.

Pan felt herself let out a small breath. She would miss that name terribly... Especially the way his deep voice would sigh it when he spoke it.

"Trunks," she said. Her voice was shaking and she knew it. It was so much harder than it was suppose to be. She loved this man, why was it so wrong? Why did she have to born into such a brutal family?

"Panna," Trunks said again.

Still he didn't look at her, and she was actually grateful for that because of he looked at her she wouldn't have the strength to do what needed to be done.

"Let's break up."

The statement hit Pan like a ton of bricks, making her knees weak. She gasped, her eyes widening and filling with tears. What was wrong with her? This was exactly what she was about to do to him, so why did it feel like someone had punched her in the gut. She couldn't breathe all she could do is blink back her tears even though she wanted to scream. She wanted to ask why he wanted to break up, or to try to convince him that they could work out whatever problem he thought was so big, but she didn't have the right to.

"I'm sorry..." Trunks' hoarse voice was a little shaky. He took a deep breath, and took a step forward, his hand slowly unclamping from hers.

"Wait!" Pan clutched her hand around his tightly.

She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks despite her best efforts of not crying. Trunks had his back turned towards her, but he didn't move as she held onto his hand and tried to regain some composure.

"I know... I don't deserve to ask this," her voice quivered. "But... Can I kiss you one last time?"

If she could have just one last kiss then it would be okay. She would eventually be able to find the strength to get over him, one day.

Trunks took in a deep breath. His shoulders shook slightly when he exhaled and for a moment, Pan thought he wouldn't do it. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't. Then he turned around and took a step towards her, closing all the space between them.

Trunks free hand grabbed her neck, his fingers curling into her hair as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Pan fought off her sob as her free arm came up to grab his waist. It felt so right. There were butterflies and sparks, just like there was every time Trunks kissed her but this would be the last time she would ever experience that.

Pan never wanted this moment to end. If the world suddenly exploded, she wouldn't have cared because at least she was with Trunks at the end.

All too soon, Trunks pulled back. Her red and swollen eyes looked at him and she could see the struggle behind his blue eyes. He let out a shuddered breath and took a step back from her. Pan's arm fell from his waist limply. He turned around quickly, his glassy blue eyes no longer in her vision. His hand gave hers one last tight squeeze before he let go completely and ran.

Pan watched his figure disappear in a matter of seconds as her lips trembled and her shoulders shook. It wasn't until he was completely gone that she fell to the grass and let out a sob.

The best thing to ever happen in her life was now completely gone.


	19. A Drunk Kiss- Butterflies AU

**Okay so this prompt is based off Butterflies! Just a little thing first- you'll notice a few things mentioned are different. A few of the major things that will be different once I completely edit the story is that Gohan and Marron went out in space with the group as well... And, Gohan and Marron will be a couple.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Drunk Kiss**

"Please tell me you're shitting," Trunks said with wide eyes.

"Uh..." Gohan's cheeks tinted a soft pink. "No..." he shook his head.

"Gohan," Trunks gasped. "You're thirty years old and you've never, not once been drunk?!"

"No," Gohan shook his head again. "There was never any time... I stayed busy with my studies," he told them.

"Wow bro," Goten commented from beside Trunks, a frown on his face. "I knew you studied a lot, but that's just wild."

Gohan cleared his throat. "And what about you two?" He raised a black eyebrow up at them. "You're both just twenty. Don't tell me you've been drunk before."

"Yeah," Trunks nodded, "we have. We busted into my Eomma's liquor cabinet when we were sixteen."

"Ah that was a fun night," Goten smirked at the memory.

"Yeah, until your drunk ass reversed one of the hover cars into a tree," Trunks muttered.

"Wait," Gohan gasped. "Are you telling me that you two went joyriding drunk?!"

"Please Gohan, we're not stupid," Trunks said.

"That's debatable," Gohan muttered. "How did Goten back up into a tree then?"

"We were going to ride around the property, that's all," Trunks shrugged.

"You do realize that your property is big enough to hold like, three small towns, right?" Gohan narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Huh," Trunks mused. "I guess you got a point there."

Gohan slapped a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe you two idiots were doing dumb stuff like that! For years I've been telling our mom's to lighten up on you two, because you were good boys, but no wonder you two stayed grounded!"

"Bro, I hate to break this to you, but Trunks and I cheated to get into an adult tournament when we were just kids," Goten laughed. "We were bad kids, it's no surprise we were horrible teenagers."

Trunks nodded slowly because it was true. Him and Goten had been in hot water with their mothers too many times to count. "Plus, you saw us out in space. We don't exactly listen to reason."

"The only time you listen to reason is if Pan's telling it to you," Goten muttered.

"At least I listen to it sometimes," Trunks shot back. He glanced at Gohan then and smirked. "Now, back to the subject. Gohan, we're taking you to a bar."

"What?" The man's eyes widened.

"I'm gettin you drunk," Trunks told him.

"Awh yeah!" Goten cheered. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Gohan spoke up. "I don't think this is a good idea," he told the young men. "Are parents are away for a weekend and I'm the only sensible adult to keep you two out of trouble."

"We got Panna and Bulla," Trunks shrugged. He knew for a fact that Pan wouldn't let him do anything reckless and even when drunk, he'd listen to her.

"That's not the point," Gohan muttered.

"Awh, come on, Gohan!" Goten told him. "Let used this favor for you."

"It doesn't sound like a favor, it sounds like a mistake."

"Alright then, it's settled!" Trunks grinned. "I'll go tell the girls!"

"Wait!" Gohan yelled after him, but Trunks was already running to the door.

* * *

Pan sighed as she laid on Bulla's bed, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the wall. Beside her, Bulla was flipping through some random fashion magazine and Marron will chilling on her phone. She was bored. Wasn't there anything to do?

The door suddenly burst open, causing Bulla to jump. "Trunks!" She was hissing at the intruder. "I told you to knock."

"Then lock your door," Trunks commented back with a roll of his eyes. "Anyways, Panna," he gave her the smirk that always made her heart skip a beat. "Girls," he told the others. "Get up and get dressed."

"For what?" Marron asked as Pan sat up.

"We're going clubbing! I'm getting Gohan drunk," Trunks announced with a smirk.

"Are we really going clubbing?!" Pan asked with excitement.

"Yep," he sent her a wink.

"Wait, I don't think this is a good idea," Marron spoke up. "Pan and Bulla aren't even legal to get into a club."

"Man, you and Gohan truly do belong together," Trunks sighed as he slapped his forehead. "Relax, will ya. With my last name, I can get anyone into a club."

Pan was bouncing in excitement. She had wanted to go dancing for a while now and the fact that they finally We're was enough to almost make her squeal.

"Pan, talk some sense into him," Marron told her. "You know he'll only listen to you."

Pan glanced at Marron before she looked at Trunks, who was smirking. She felt her cheeks grow warm and she quickly looked at Marron. "Look Marron..." she began, holding up one of her hands. "Talking sense to Trunks? Or," she held up another hand, "being able to grind against Trunks?" Her second hand shot all the way up as the first fell.

"Panny!" Marron whined.

"That's my girl," Trunks laughed from the door.

Pan turned and gave him a grin. "We'll be ready in an hour!"

* * *

"Well," Gohan huffed from beside Trunks as he carried a snoring Marron on his back. "What do you two have to say?"

Goten let out a sigh and Trunks glanced down at his friends arms to see Bulla being carried in them. Goten had attempted to give her a backride as well, but she had refused and demanded to be carried like a princess.

"Things did not work out like we hoped," Goten muttered.

Trunks glanced down at his carry on now. Pan had her face buried into his neck, as her arms wound around him tightly. Her legs were hooked tightly around his hips, refusing to budge. Trunks was sure that if he let her go, she wouldn't budge- that's how tightly she was holding onto him and yet he held her tighter anyways.

"Well, the girls definitely weren't the ones I was planning on getting drunk," Trunks said. "It just happened that way..."

Gohan shook his head as if trying to get the night out of his mind and Trunks couldn't blame him. It had been a very long night...

"We're lucky our mom's are gone," Gohan said.

"Oh hell," Goten gulped. He must have been imagining the terror of Chi-Chi and even the thought of it sent a chill down Trunks' back.

"Okay, lets get the girls to bed," Gohan said as they neared the front door of the Briefs. "I'm the morning, I have a feeling that we'll be at the mercy of their horrible hangovers."

Trunks slowed as his pace as Pan began to whine. "Panna?" He asked.

She leaned back, her eyes glinting and her cheeks red from drinking. He saw her focusing on him and she reached up, slapping her palms against his cheeks.

"You're really cute," she whispered in a slur.

"You think so?" He grinned.

"Yes," she giggled. She let go of his face and wiggled her way free of his grasp.

"Panna," he began.

She didn't say anything as her grin widened. He knew what she was about to do... He knew her very well.

When she took off running he let out a small breath of amusement. For some reason, she liked for him to chase her. Maybe it was because she always knew he'd catch, but whatever the reason, Trunks was glad that he was a fast runner.

He took off after her, following her around the house and into the wooded area behind it. Trunks wasn't sure where Pan was going, but he didn't mind or care. He'd follow her anywhere.

Finally, he reached out to grab her. His arms circled around her shoulders and her hands came up to rest on his arms.

"Got you," Trunks told her.

"I knew you would," Pan glanced up at him with a grin. She turned in his arms then and wrapped her own around him tightly. "I love you," she sighed.

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head. "Ready to go in? It's getting late and I think you and the rest of the girls have had a little too much to drink."

Pan shook her head quickly. "I don't want to go in!"

"Then what do you want?" Trunks asked her.

"If I tell you, will you give it to me?"

"You know I will."

"You," she whispered.

It was dark out, but Trunks could still see how Pan's cheeks went dark. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted. He could kiss her... Only problem was that he might not want to stop and their relationship hadn't gotten there yet.

"Panna, you're drunk," he told her.

"You promised!" She whined. She grabbed his shirt and yanked him down. Her nose bumped his before her lips found his.

Trunks could faintly taste the vodka on her lips and before he knew it, he was kissing her back. One of his hands tangled into her hair at the nape of her neck and the other grabbed her waist, pulling her close.

Pan's hands were wondering down his body and it was giving off little signals in his brain that he needed to stop and soon. He didn't want their first time to be like this and he knew she didn't either. But Kami it was hard to think rational when she was practically climbing on top of him.

Pan's kisses lowered to his neck and he let out a small shiver. He could feel her tongue against his throat and her teeth against his skin. "Panna," he began. They had to stop and soon.

Her gentle bites on his neck came to a stop and he sighed and he shifted his hold on her so she was sitting like she had been earlier.

"Listen," Trunks began. "We need to-"

A soft snore caught his ear and he quickly glanced down the best he could... Pan's head was against his shoulder and she was sleeping with a small grin on her face.

Trunks let out a very heavy sigh. "You're going to be the death of me," he muttered.


	20. A Kiss Of Proposal

**A Kiss of Proposal**

 _ **Mermaid AU**_

Sixteen-year-old Trunks found himself believing the extraordinary more than most people. Of course, he had reason to, since he had seen her.

Trunks let out a sigh from his spot on a bed of rocks near the shoreline. A chilly October breeze swept through and Trunks' teeth chattered as he wrapped his jacket around himself tighter. Some would think he was crazy for sitting by the ocean in such chilling temperatures and perhaps he was... But he had to see her.

It had been eight years ago that Trunks had seen her for the first and only time. He had been eight at the time and his family was vacationing on Roshi Island and he had wondered off from his parents to explore. That was when he had fell into the frightening cold water and he would have died, if it hadn't been for her.

Back then, Trunks had been too shocked to speak much but he'd never forget her. She looked to be around the same age as him. Her eyes were dark and endless and her hair was as dark as midnight. Her skin was pale and... She was, without a doubt the girl Trunks had thought of every day for the last eight years.

Before she left she had only asked him of one thing- to meet her again, in the same spot, eight years later. So, that's what Trunks did and now he was just left waiting. Waiting to see her and if she was actually real or just a childhood hallucination from hitting his head too hard.

As time crept by slowly and there still wasn't any sign of her, Trunks was beginning to think that maybe it had just been a dream of sorts.

"You're an idiot," he sighed to himself as he threw his head back with a huff. The sky up above was a cloudy gray that matched his mood. "Mermaids don't exist," he said, trying to make himself believe that statement more than anything.

"Yeah they do."

Trunks' eyes widened and he quickly threw his head forward. She was older than she had been the last time he had seen her, and she was even more beautiful. He felt his cheeks feeling warm as her dark eyes looked at him curiously and slowly, he moved forward.

"You came, Blue Eyes," she smiled at him. "I was afraid I wouldn't ever see you again."

Trunks had thought the same thing about her. But here she was, right in front of him! If he just stretched out his hand a few feet, he'd be able to touch her.

"Where have you been these past eight years?" Trunks asked.

"Home," she answered.

"Where's that?"

"It's towards the west," she told him. "Thousands of miles away..." she whispered.

"Is that why you can only come here every eight years?"

"Partially," she raised her arms up and rested them on a rock so her head could rest in her palms. "We're not allowed to leave our home but every eight years."

"What?" Trunks blinked. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's been like that since before I was born."

Trunks scooted forward until he was just a few inches away from her. She seemed to like it, because her grin was wide across her face. Now that he was closer to her, he could see shimmering scales across her shoulders and collarbone. They sparkled like beautiful diamonds and Trunks eyes glanced down for a split second before his face grew hot and forced them up again. She looked at him, a confused expression across her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a frown. "Your face is red."

"I'm fine," he mumbled quickly. "Hey," Trunks glanced at her. "What's your name?" All these eight years he had thought of her constantly and he didn't even know what she was called.

"Pan," she smiled.

"Pan..." he repeated as his heart pounded against his chest. "I'm Trunks."

"Trunks..." Her eyes widened slightly and she turned around quickly.

Trunks was afraid he had done something wrong until his eyes followed hers and he gasped. Several yards out into the sea, was another one like her, but it was a male. Trunks could see the look of disapproval on his face even from where he was sitting.

"My brother," Pan frowned. "I must go," she turned back to Trunks.

"Already?" Trunks frowned. It felt as if she had just gotten there. This meeting was just as short as their first.

Slowly, Pan nodded. "Will you promise me something?"

"To meet you again in eight years?" Trunks raised a brow.

A faint smile twitched across Pan's lips. "By then, we will both be old enough and you can make me yours."

Trunks' eyes widened. "What?! Make you mine?"

"I will become a human for you," she promised.

Before Trunks could think, she leaned forward, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself up. Her lips brushed up against his for just a few short seconds before she let go and she was back in the water.

"I'll see you in eight years," she promised. "Wait for me!"

"O... okay," Trunks nodded with wide eyes as he watched her dash into the water to catch up to her brother. He just hoped the next eight years didn't go as slow as they previous eight.

- **So have I mentioned that I have a mermaid AU? Cause I totally do. ;)**

 **Goten in this AU:** _ALL HUMANS ARE DUMB AND UGLY!_

 **Bulla: *** _suddenly walks into the room*_

 **Goten: *** _shoves Trunks and Pan out of the way* WELL, MAYBE NOT ALL HUMANS_


	21. I'll Protect You Kiss

**I'll Protect You Kiss**

 **OWA AU or Vegeta Sei AU**

Pan yawned as she walked down the hallways of the Royal Squadrons Spaceship. She had barely gotten four hours of sleep, having been woke up at 4 in the morning because of an emergency mission. It took them two hours to get to the planet and Pan had told her squadron that she would be going back to bed for those two hours and to not disturb her unless someone was dying. She was pleased to see that her boys could at least keep them selves alive for that long without her supervision.

Nearing the control center, Pan knitted her eyebrows together. Her boys were usually rowdy, but this morning they seemed even more so, which made her nervous. She walked into the room to see Goten and Link both giggling like a pair of teens as they whispered about something.

"What has you two so giddy?" Pan asked.

"Oh look, Her Majesty has woke," Goten snickered.

Pan narrowed her eyes at him as her cheeks grew warm. She wasn't a Majesty... At least, not yet. I'm just a week, her and Trunks would be getting married. In three days, they would have to begin their rituals, and so this mission would be their last one until after their honeymoon.

"Hi Noona!" Link greeted with a bright smile. "Hyung and I were just talking about the mission."

"That's right, and speaking of the mission, you don't know what it is do you?" Goten grinned. "Since you hissed at us first thing this morning and told us not to wake you."

"Goten don't pick a fight," Gohan sighed from his seat in front of the controls. "The last thing I want to do is listen to your whining after Pan beats you. Plus, give her a break. She was up late going over wedding arrangements with Bulla and Marron."

Pan gave Goten a smirk. "This is why you're my favorite, Han."

"I know," Gohan chuckled.

"Rude," Goten muttered.

Pan rolled her eyes and took her seat near the center beside Trunks' chair. He wasn't in the control room, so she wondered where he was. Knowing him though, she assumed he was getting ready. He always liked to be the first one ready, just in case something happened. It was one of the many things she liked about him.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the mission is about?"

"Yep," Tarble spoke as he past her chair and headed towards the steering controls. "And we'll be arriving in about half an hour."

Pan let out a small groan. Maybe she shouldn't have went back to bed and just sucked up her tiredness and grumpiness. "Han, can you-?"

"Of course," Gohan told her.

He pressed a few controls and on the screen in front of Pan an image popped up. It was of a small, silvery planet.

"This is Arthropodina. It was once a peaceful home to insect-like aliens, but that was until another group of aliens arrived."

Pan sighed. "So bullies?" One thing she detested most was a bully, one that had no right to pick on someone simply because they were smaller or weaker.

"Worse," Gohan sighed. "Murders. These are Arachnidians-" he typed a few buttons on his pad to pull up a picture. "They-"

Pan shrieked as soon as the picture popped up. She was out of her chair, shuddering as her teeth clenched together tightly. Arachnidians were nothing... Nothing but gigantic spiders! She let out a scream at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Pan felt Trunks enter the room.

"Pan just found out what the mission was," Goten snickered. "She's terrified of spiders," he told Link. "She fell into a batch of them when she was younger and has been- OUCH!" Pan started to growl at him but stopped as Trunks slapped the back of his head.

"I do recall you being the one to push her," he narrowed his eyes at his friend before he walked over to a stiff Pan. "Panna?"

"Uh-Uh," she shook her head quickly. "I ain't doing it. Nope. Nada. Not happening."

Trunks cracked a small smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and used his hand to pat her head. Pan knew it was silly to be scared of spiders, but she wasn't going to deny that she liked the Trunks was comforting her.

"Gohan, what's the probability of us kicking spider ass without Panna's help?" Trunks asked.

"99.9%," Gohan answered as he looked at the screen in front of him. "My advise is to aim for the heads, it'll be the quickest and easiest way for you all to kill them. The first group of spiders you run into should be no problem to take of. The second group will the Huntsmen. They're the ones that go hunt, so be careful of their fangs, they're venomous. Lastly, when you get to the queen, try to lure her away from her eggs-"

"Eggs," Pan clamped a hand over her mouth as she gagged. Just the thought of thousands of eight-legged freaks sent her shuddering.

"Once you kill the queen, torch the eggs."

"Blaze it," Goten agreed with a nod.

Trunks glanced down at Pan. "How about you just stay on the ship?"

"Got it!" She gave him a thumbs up. She wouldn't argue with that statement at all. "I have confidence you you boys."

"Noona, I'll kill the most spiders for you!" Link promised with a grin.

"Suck up," Goten muttered. "How about we have a challenge to see who can kill the most?" He raised a brow.

"What's the prize?" Rein spoke up for the first time from his quiet corner.

"Uh..." Goten furrowed his brows. "Winner can be the leader of the squadron for the week Trunks and Pan are honeymooning."

"I'm in!" Link yelled.

"Interesting," Rein smirked.

"You idiots," Trunks grumbled.

"Like hell any of you brats will be my boss," Tarble grumbled from the helm.

"Nor mine," Gohan said as he worked at his computer. "Tarble, you and I can take a week of vacation. I say we let them three just have at it."

"Sounds like a plan, I need to take Gure on vacation anyways," Tarble said.

"Fine," Trunks huffed. "But you three don't destroy each other while we're all gone."

"You said is three but you only glared at Hyung and me," Link mumbled.

"Because you two are a dangerous combo," Trunks muttered.

"I'm going to my room now," Pan said. She didn't want to hear any more talk of killing spiders or what not. She turned to leave but Trunks grabbed her wrist.

"Can't I get a good luck kiss?"

Pan gave him a gentle smile and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Go destroy the spiders, baby."

"Anything for you, Princess," he grinned.

* * *

Trunks sighed as he entered the spaceship with the guys. He felt as if he had spiderwebs everywhere and especially in places he would rather not think about.

"I won!" Link was gloating as he skipped ahead of the group. Out of all of them, he was definitely covered the most with webbing, but the young man had literally ran straight into the battle. Trunks guessed it was because he was eager to beat Goten.

Beside him Goten let out a small groan. "Damn kid has too much energy."

"Or maybe you're getting old," Trunks teased with a snicker.

"Owe!"

Trunks turned to see Link taking a step back and almost crashing into him and Goten as an invisible wall blocked them from entering further into the ship.

"The hell..." Trunks muttered. "Why is the force field up?"

"That's Pan's doing," Tarble answered as he walked down the stairs on the other side of the force field. "She wanted them up so there wouldn't be any chances of a spider getting onto the second deck. Gohan and I agreed because those things are a bitch to kill."

"Okay, well the spiders are taken care of, can we get in now?" Goten huffed.

"No," a smirk crossed Tarble's face. "Pan also requests that you all shower and wash any webs off of yourselves before entering."

"What?" Rein muttered.

"Really?!" Link gasped dramatically.

"Especially you," Tarble Eyes him.

"Oh come on, Tarble! You don't have to listen to her," Goten pouted.

"She's about to be the Princess," Tarble said.

"She isn't yet," Goten argued back.

"She's about to be my darling niece," Tarble countered.

"Trunks is your nephew though and the prince already," Link said quickly. "If he says to let us out, you have to."

"No I don't," Tarble laughed. "I like Pan more anyways," he said before he turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Trunks!" Link and Goten both turned to him.

"Come on buddy," Goten said. "Don't you think she's over doing it?"

Trunks sighed. So maybe putting a force field up because of spider webs was a bit much, but he knew that he wanted a chance if kissing her again anytime soon before their wedding then he'd have to listen.

Trunks grabbed the back of Goten's armor with one hand and the Link with the other. "Come on, we have to shower."

"This is crazy!" Goten shouted as Link whined.

* * *

Pan flipped through the comic book she had stolen from Link with a sigh. It was uninteresting and boring. Part of her wished she had brought Ba on the mission, though the wiser part of her was thankful she didn't. Just imagining the mess Ba would have made with the spiders made her shudder and cringe.

There was a light knock on her door before it freaked open and Trunks walked in. He grinned at her as he shut the door behind her.

"Really Panna, pitting up the force field to make us shower?"

Pan frowned and turned her nose up. "Well, it got rid of all the webs, right?"

Trunks held up his arms and spun around. "The webs are all gone, but you're more than welcome to double check," he smirked.

Pan rolled her eyes as he sat down on the bed beside her. "As long as they're gone," she muttered.

"So I guess you don't want to hear all about it?"

She frowned. "Nu-Uh," she shook her head.

Trunks chuckled and held out his arms. "Okay then."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I need my thanks," he waved his arms. "Come on, your valiant prince just slaughtered all those spiders just for you."

Pan let out a small snort and scooted closer to him. No sooner had she wrapped her arms around his neck than he had them laying on the bed with her pressed against him.

"You're still just as scared of spiders as you were back when we were younger," Trunks said.

Pan frowned. "Well Goten used to chase me with them," she grumbled.

"And do you remember what I used to do to him when he did?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Beat him up for me..."

"I will always protect you, Panna," he promised.

Pan pulled him closer until her lips were on his and he was leaning over her. Her hands tangled up in his hair as one of his slipped under her shirt. His touch blazed her skin causing a fire to go off inside of her. From the back of her throat a small purr came as Trunks' lips ghosted down her neck. She pulled him close, enjoying the sound of the deep rumbling purr he was letting out. If she didn't stop things, then they would be tangled in the sheets soon.

Pan grabbed Trunks' shoulders and pushed him back. "You need to leave."

"Why?" He pouted.

"Because if you don't, I'll want to do bad things to you."

Trunks smirked. "You can do as many bad things to me as you'd like."

She shook her head, trying her best to not laugh. "You know we're suppose to be waiting until our wedding."

"Psh, that's not what you were saying a few days ago..."

Pan's cheeks heated at the memory and she pushed him over as she sat up and crossed her arms. "Our rituals are starting in a few days anyways," she told him. Once they started there really would be no chance for them to sneak off for a rendezvous during the night.

"You're making this hard on me," Trunks whined as he sat up with a pout as he stood up.

"You big baby," she grinned at him.

He gave his blue eyes a dramatic roll as he smiled at her. "I'm going to go see if Goten will spar then. I gotta let loose this steam somehow."

"You don't want to spar with me?" Pan pouted.

"I can't," he grinned. "I'll want to make you moan then," he snickered.

Pan's cheeks grew warm as she watched him turn around. "Trunks?"

"Hm?" He turned to look at her.

She reached out and grabbed his arm to make him step closer to her again before she leaned over and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you for being my prince."

"Ah," he let out a small sigh as he started to walk backwards. He gave her a smirk that she knew meant he was up to no good. "You! You just wait for our wedding night," he told her.

Pan couldn't help her grin. "I look forward to it," she winked.


End file.
